Sundials
by Mourn-today
Summary: Two best friends in their 6th year, pranking and falling in love...with their Professors!I went back and edited things, SO ITS WAY BETTER!, but I've just updated two chapters!Rated M
1. Welcome to Paradise

Disclaimer: Erica And Vicky are my characters. I only own Snape on Tuesday nights.

I do not own any other characters in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling

IMPORTANT:Some of the "Annoying Ideas"  
come from this website! whysnape. you should (I should) credit Amanda and **I tried emailing her I DID! ISWEAR and I got a Notice failure. SO I AM CREDITING THE STARWARS IDEA TO HER a**nd some others. But some are mine. The funny ones are probly hers. **MUCH LOVE AMANDA**

Erica stood over her best friend holding a pillow, she sniggered, and she hit her best friend in the head hard as she could "get up SWEETIE!"

"What, mom, I swear, its water...no it's not soddin' vodk...Erica?"

Erica just smiled at her "hey buddy"

"why the hell did you hit me?" and she slapped Erica on the head.

"Get packing train leaves in two hours, I already packed, I'll help you."

"oh hell, are you serious, I went to bed.." she looked at the clock which read '9:05'"...4 hours ago" She sighed and slammed her body back down on her bed.

Erica rolled her eyes and went to the closet and pulled out a trunk, she set it beside Vicky's drawer and started throwing random clothes in. without looking up she said in a whisper like tone "Lupins' back, he'll be at Hogwarts for a bit" Vicky shot up in bed and shoved Erica out the way of her path to get all her make-up and shoved in into the trunk. Erica stared at her dumbfounded, wide eyed and jaw dropped.

Vicky looked at her fish-like friend "what...?"

Erica just shook her head, she found a new obsession it seemed.

They had only been in the UK for three days. The always came three days early, parent-less, to get supplies, and to catch the train. Vicky and Erica weren't exactly the richest of people either. It got kinda of tough at home for their parents with the supplies.

They packed, got a taxi to the station, got their luggage and ran through the portal. Erica stopped and looked at the fire engine red train, forgetting that Vicky would come running through any second she stood there.   
Then

CRASH "Oh fuck me!" Vicky screamed as she ran into Erica.

"I'll pass" Erica said getting up brushing herself off, and putting the luggage back on the cart. "Erica…danget, don't just stand gaping from now on." Vicky said getting up and doing the same.

"Vicky, there wont be a now on. This is it. Our last year." Erica sighed.

Vicky stared at her. "you're such an idiot, It's our 6th year moron." She said walking past Erica.

"Oh.." Erica mumbles feeling stupid for being dramatic.

Erica and Vicky got onto the train and they came across an empty room. They stacked up there things and got out their CD players and sat on opposite sides.

Erica leaned her head against the chilly window, the song running through her head.

A few seconds later Erica straightened her head and smacked Vicky on the leg.

"What?" Vicky said, obviously she was awake.

"Thought your were asleep..."Erica said.

"Even if I was, you just decide to slap me when I sleep?"

"No, I've got the best idea." Erica said taking off the headphone and smiling.

Vicky Remembered that smile, from her first year the sorting hat was placed on her own head and quickly said "Gryffindor" but when placed on Erica's head it said "hmmm...hard decision. Very hard, you have the courage of a Gryffindor, but yet the sly and cunningness of a Slytherin." The Erica got that grin... "Hmm best be GRYFFINDOR!"

And the Table cheered as Erica sat down beside her new buddy.

"We are going to give Snape hell this year!" Erica said still smirking.

"Erica, We give him hell every year. More so you than I, I just like seeing him squirm."

"Anyway," Erica continued pretending not to hear that last part from the images it provided "we are going to take out our wands and use them as light sabers. You know from Star wars and ask him if he wants to be obi-wan or han-solo, and then teach him to make light saber noises. Awesome right?" Erica squealed.

Vicky just sat there for a second before reaching over and slapping Erica.

Erica could truly be an idiot at times.


	2. Everyones' unwanted attention

Vicky and Erica got off the train and stretching, both relieved to smell air, It had been a long trip.

Erica saw Hagrid for the first time in months.

"Bloody hell...bloke gets bigger every time."

Vicky looked at Erica with a God-your-stupid look on her face "Erica, you aren't British."

"WE ALL HAVE OUR DAMN MOMENTS OK!" And Erica stalked off

"someone's PMSing." Vicky mumbled under her breath as she followed Erica to the carriages that led them up to the castle.

Erica and Vicky changed into their robes and were late to enter the great hall.

Which means, every one stared at them as they entered the hall.

Erica bent her head towards Vicky's "dude... this sucks"

Vicky squeezed the words out the side of her mouth "yes, yes it does"

Erica looked at the staff's table, at the end was Snape, Glaring at her as usual, she quickly looked away and moved down the table to Lupin, he was smiling at her, no he was smiling at Vicky. She looked at Vicky who just nonchalantly smiled and waved at him. Erica turned her eyes back to the staff and saw Dumbledore, he just smiled and winked. A small smiled crept onto Erica's face, and then she noticed all the students staring at them.

'Think of something Barton, think of something!' Erica's mind rang.

She looked at the students all around and smiled a cheesy grin, she noticed Snape smirking at her.

"She lost her cat" She nudged Vicky.

"My bat..."Vicky tried.

"Her hat..." Erica smiled again, all the blood went to her cheeks, and Vicky started.

"Yes I lost my hat, that's why we are late."

Professor McGonagall stood from her seat.

"Miss Atkins..."She looked at Vicky. 'Oh just tell them all my fucking name why don't you' –Vicky's mind rang.

"Yes professor?"

"Where is your hat that you went looking for?"  
"I couldn't find it ma'am."   
McGonagall looked at Vicky's cheesy grin to Erica's blushed face and said "ladies, please sit down, I do not see the need for both of you to have been looking for it, and you are late, you missed sorting, not a good way to start off the year, Miss Barton, why were you with Miss Atkins pray- tell?"

"She's my best friend ma'am, I wouldn't have let her walk through those doors and have to go through this alone." Said Erica, her confidence rising.

"5 points will be taken, Maybe Miss Barton, you would have made a good Hufflepuff "and she sat down.

And roaring clapter came from the hufflepuff table. Erica and Vicky turned around looking at them oddly before taking their seats.

Vicky looked at Erica. "Did you mean that?"

"No, I wouldn't have helped you look for your hat, I would have laughed while you looked, But no way in hell would I have left you to walk through the great hall alone standing in front of everyone." Erica said munching on the piece of roll she stole from Hermione's plate.

Vicky smiled to her self. If she ever doubted their friendship...all doubt was lost.

They finished up their feast and Dumbledore spoke "Prefects take first years to their dorms and head boy and head girl come here please. That is all, goodnight"

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy headed towards the staff's table.

Vicky looked up to where Erica had pointed; she looked at Malfoy and shivered.

"I hate that boy" she said grabbing Erica's arm and leaving. Erica sneered at Draco, knowing well he didn't see her, but Snape did, and he raised an eyebrow, and Erica's face fell. She felt a tug at her arm and she was being pulled away from his gaze.

Erica and Vicky reached the Fat Lady later than the crowd before them.

"Password?"

"OH BEJESUS SPITTING WILBER! See if we weren't late all the time, we would know the password." Erica stated and sat down on the steps, Vicky rolled her eyes and said to the Fat lady "Fat Lady, did I tell you, when you sing, my heart turns and my head spins and..."

"Child, what are you getting at?"

"We were late, and we don't have the password." Vicky stated plainly.

"You know I can't let your through."

"DAMNIT!" she yelled and kicked the stairs.

"5 points from Gryffindor" stated the fat lady.

Erica Whipped around and Vicky glared at the painting.

"You can't take off points you're a portrait!" Erica said

"No, but I can.5 points from Gryffindor" Said a cold silky voice from behind them.

'Oh the hell begins' Erica thought.

"Professor, Sir, How are you, can I ask you something?" Erica said.

'Erica I swear if you ask him to role-play star wars right now I'll kill you!' Vicky's mind screamed.

"I don't suppose me saying no is going to stop you" He looked down at Erica

Erica stood and Smiled. He didn't.

"Do you know the password for Gryffindor?"

He rolled his eyes, and sucked in air. "Miss Barton, How did you manage to forget already?"

"Err...see; we were late getting with the others..."

He quirked up his eyebrow at her "late again, you two, you don't do yourselves any good hanging out together, causing yourselves more trouble."

Erica looked down at her shoes.

"Severus, already torturing students?" Lupin nodded his head at the girls "Miss Atkins, Miss Barton, doing good?"

Vicky hopped up "No. We need a password, and with professor Snape, we are going nowhere fast." Erica looked at Vicky wide-eyed, "ARE YOU INSANE" Erica yelled and leaned closer to Vicky "you forget, this is Snape, not your average nice person who cares whether you live or die."

Lupin stepped in front if Snape and looked at the Fat lady and smiled. "Snuverus Popnus" and the Fat lady growled and she swung open and Erica and Vicky's eyes lit up and they both felt the urge to hug him, luckily Erica surpressed the urge. Vicky didn't.

All you heard was loud "Oof!" and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he chuckled and hugged her back and she let go and walked into the porthole.

Erica couldn't resist it. "Professor Snape? Do you need a hug?"

He looked at her as if she had grown a third head. "No I'd prefer if you don't touch me. Get into your dorms before I take more points." and he stalked off.

Erica put a hand to her chest and sighed a sarcastic sigh "oh...my poor heart." And Lupin laughed and said his goodnights and left.

Erica and Vicky climbed the stairs and went to their beds and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Cross out the eyes

Vicky hopped out of the bed and jumped on Erica's.

She kept nudging her. Erica moaned "What Vicky.. WHAT do you want! Its 7AM"

"I hugged Lupin!" she squealed.

Erica stared blankly.

"You woke me up at 7 am to tell me something I for 1) already knew and 2) don't care"

Vicky jumped off he bed and giggled "I hugged him"

Erica looked at her friend again in disgust.

Vicky felt something hit her head and she turned and looked down, Erica threw her wand at her. She looked at Erica who was rolling over to return to her sleep.

It was around 9 o'clock when Erica emerged from her room and into the common room, still in her boxers and band shirt. Her hair, dirty blonde and straight, was now dirty blonde and very messy. Her normally blue eyes, were gray as she made her way towards the girl on the couch; you couldn't mistake Vicky's hair, she had natural dark brown hair, but she peroxide it and it had now a orange tent.

She walked around the couch to face her friend "hey Erica" she cheered.

Erica stalked towards her and put her hands around Vicky's throat and started shaking her violently. Vicky grabbed Erica's arm and twisted it, Erica yelped in pain as Vicky threw her onto the hard wood floor , Vicky straddled Erica's back put her in a head lock, choking Erica "Tap bitch!" bellowed Vicky, obviously enjoying herself. "I'm... (GASP) tapping...IM TAPPING" She said and she smacked her hand against the floor. Vicky released her friend.

Erica got up rubbing her neck, glaring at Vicky.

"Now..." Vicky said, returning to her spot on the couch and the magazine she was holding. "Barton, what was that all about?"

Erica sunk down beside her "I didn't get any sleep, because as soon as I fell asleep, I feel someones weight on my pelvis, and I open my eyes and your going on about Lupin hugging you."

"Hmm... anyway, get dressed; I'm in need of food."

Erica looked at Vicky "thought they quite serving food at 8?"

"Now its 10"

Erica nodded and went upstairs and pulled some jeans on.

Erica looked in the mirror and frowned. 'Damn whoever gave me this face!'

Vicky walked in "don't look so glum, you're not ugly."

She looked at her. "yeah, but I'm not you am I, perfect body, gorgeous face, seriously your perfectly tanned, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, your breast aren't fucking huge and your slim. And me I'm" Vicky cut her off

"you have pretty white skin, and gorgeous hair, and your eyes; I'd die for your eyes. Not to mention all your boyfriends like your lips and, I am not slim, I'm not gorgeous and"

"oh shut up" said Erica pulling her hair into a ponytail.

She put on some make-up and waited for Vicky, who too was now putting on make-up.

When the Duo finished they headed downstairs into the great hall, Erica wearing a black a small white teeshirt and blue jeans, Vicky wearing a purple fitted shirt and jeans, walking side by side into the hall, barely any students left, and most outside watching quidditch practice or hanging around the school. However all Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfry were there.

Erica looked at Vicky and said "I should start a magazine called the 'daily snape' and let everyone know everything about him like "This morning our wonderful Potions Master used Soap as shampoo, and I looks greasy as ever!' yes. That's the end of my theory."

Vicky looked at Erica and then burst into laughter and toppled over onto the floor clutching her stomach, Erica looked down at her, then up to the staff's table where everyone was staring at her, then back down at the girl sprawled on the floor laughing, then back up to Dumbledore who was smiling, then to Lupin who was about to go into a fit himself, then to McGonagall who was also smiling, Madam Pomfry looking pissed, and along with her Snape with his eyebrow raised and frown spread across his lips.

Erica looked down at Vicky and shook her head and up to Dumbledore and said loudly "I didn't do it" and then through giggles she heard Vicky say "imagine. Snapes, face when.HE reads it, day after day…. AHAHAHHAHAHAHA" And she looked up to Snape who looked very confused and she looked to Dumbledore and said "ok...I might have said something."

Then that God awful question came. "What did you say Erica?" Dumbledore asked.

"Duhm...u.h..." was all she could say

"Yes Miss Barton, I'd like to hear also" smirked Snape.

That didn't help Vicky's giggling fit, she grew louder and faster.

"Um I said" Lie Erica Lie! "We should ask Professor Snape what his middle name is.." That doesn't seem to funny.

That was Lupin's que, He burst into laugher, and Erica couldn't help but smile, till Snape's gaze came back to hers, the she stopped.

"And this is amusing Miss Atkins?" he spat, making it not so funny anymore.

Vicky slowly recovered and got up and wiped the tear from her eyes.

"ITS OK! IM OK, ITS OK, EVERYONES OK!...I'm ok!" she said and walked and sat down grabbing breakfast, leaving Erica there alone to deal with the teachers. "So much for sticking together, oh loyal friend, you" Erica yelled at Vicky, Vicky turned to Erica, her mouth full of toast, barley being able to make out her words she yelled "vat? Fu feemed fike you fould dandle fit?" Erica's anger boiled over, She walked over to the table grabbed a long sausage about 2 feet long, walked over to Vicky, who looked scared out her wits, and slapped her in the back of the head with it.  
She threw down the sausage down on Vicky's plate and walked to the end of the table, closer to the staff's and sat down staring at the food. She wasn't hungry. Why was she mad? This was pointless. She looked over at Vicky who was still clutching the back of her head, and mumbling under her breath and eating toast. Erica looked in front of her and poured herself some pumpkin juice. The whole staff trying to take in what just happened, while pomfry was trying to figure out If Erica critically injured Vicky. Dumbledore assured her, that the sausage was not that hard, in fact he had had some, and that it was tender.

Erica burst into laughter then the whole staff and Vicky looked at her and Vicky smiled and looked away while the staff was confused, Erica looked at Vicky and yelled "do you wannabe han-solo or Obi wan sir?" and Vicky started laughing and Erica got up and so did Vicky and they walked towards the bathroom laughing together laughing, leaving behind a very confused Great Hall.


	4. I'm Nose Over Tail for You

Erica looked up at Vicky from the chair and sang "For a second I wish the tide, would swallow every inch of this city!"

"Erica shut up" she stated plainly

"k"

"Miss Barton..."

"AH!" the magazine she was reading was now in the air and Erica fell off the chair.

"Professor Lupin. Hi. Didn't see ...or hear you come in."

"I can tell ..." he smiled. She blushed and hid behind a magazine.

Vicky was just sitting there staring at him, as he turned and walked up to the boys section going to get Harry.

"Hey Vicky, yeah, wipe that little slob of drool right there on your chin, there you go." She said and winked at her friend and returned to her magazine.

"See if you wouldn't randomly sing, people wouldn't have to comment, and your face wouldn't have to match the color of the couch."

"You're insane, I never sing, that's a first, I can't sing moron, and I'm not the singer in the band."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours." She smirked

"Erica...how is it my fault? I'm not even in the band. What do I have to do with It.?"

"Err...I don't know, but you do, plus I can't play guitar without a strap, since mine broke, so I'm talent-less."

"Yes you are."

"Thank you Vicky" she said sarcastically.

Vicky grunted and secretly checked to see if she really was drooling.

--

30 minutes later

--

"Vicky..." Erica whimpered.

"What" she asked angrily.

"Can we get wasted?"

Vicky looked up from her book.

"Erica, remember when you asked me that this summer, and you drank ¾'s the bottle of Brandy, and you were puking for like the next two days? Remember that? REMEMBER HOW I WASTED 30$ on YOU THAT WEEKEND!"

"Yes I remember, plus the pizza was 13$ so that means you spent 6.50 on me plus the Tylenol you bought for me was 5$ and the ticket to your muggle recidle thing was 18 so that's...29.50...oh...right...yeah..."

Vicky Glared at Erica like the idiot she was.

"Here" she said handing Vicky 3 galleons, "that's like 30 American dollars...plus, I didn't know brandy could get you that wasted."

"I don't have any booze Erica..."

"I do!" She reached in her pocket and found a piece of plastic, an old keychain, she closed her eyes and thought of it, she opened her eyes to finder herself staring at two bottles of jack Daniels, her grin so wide, you could almost hear the skin stretch.

She handed a bottle to Vicky...

"Let's drink our hopes away like little emo kids we aren't!"

Vicky smiled. "Bottoms up!"

They both chugged about half before tearing away from the bottle and laughing like maniacs.

"I give it 15 minutes before we get drunk" Erica said.

Vicky nodded.

------------

5 minutes later

--------------

"Dude, you have a boob on your chest!" Vicky yelled pointing at Erica.

Erica looked down and screamed "AH GET IT OFF DUDE!" she tried to pull it off and yelped "Dude...its attached! AHH THERES TWO" Erica fell back in panic.

Vicky fell off the couch laughing "amah you have TWO boobs, your going to look like a freak or something ha-ha"

Erica got up and went to sit in the corner. She looked up at the Christmas tree.

"Vicky, its Christmas!1 MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Vicky got up and looked at a calendar and frowned "no Christmas is in a week, everybody's gone home except us."

Erica took off her shirt and threw it at Vicky "pissbrain" She yelled.

Erica got up to leave the common room but looked down and noticed the half empty bottle "Expellimos feelidos" and the bottle filled up to its full height.

As she exited the Fat Lady made a comment "celebrating the holidays a wee bit early Miss Barton?"

"Sod off" she said and flicked off the picture. She walked out to the lake and sat. She stood up and started singing (it wasn't good singing either)

"CRACKED MY HEAD OPEN ON YOUR KITCHEN FLOOR TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I HAVE Brains...blah blah..." she stopped swearing she heard footsteps.

"YOUR VOICE IS LIKE THE SOUND OF SIRENS, TO A HOUSE ON FIRE, YOU'RE SAVING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she dropped her knees "Fine time to fake a seizure, too feel your mouth on mine. You're saving me." She whirled around to see the potions professor staring at her.

"SPEAKING of voice's like the sound of sirens." She took a swig and whispered "you're saving me" and she started towards the lake.

"Miss Barton, I believe you are underage." He walked followed her.

"Believe what you want, I sure as hell do." she stopped and plopped down on the grass. Ann then stood back up and stood right in front of him and poked him in the chest. "I've heard about your kind, yeah ..." She got close to his face and looked into his eyes... "I see right through you, I know. Yes I know your evil kind and all your mini-Snapes. OH YES! You can't hide forever SEVERUS can you? Oh no, you can't. It was funny because just the other day I saw a mini-Snape run across the common room floor, and I almost stomped on it thinking it was a cockroach, then I saw that it was a mini-Snape and picked him up and set him free, but your just a WEE bit bigger than him, it'll be hard to pick you up and set you free." She moved her hands on his waist and tried to pick him up, he just stared at her, her left eye started twitching she trying to hard, "Ok, Plan B, You go free yourself." She looked out to the lake, and talking to no one imparticular, she pointed to Snape and said "THIS...YES...SEES THIS? This is a Mini-Snape...on steroids." And she dropped her hands and picked up her bottle and walked over to a big rock and sat on it, and drank the rest.


	5. I asked your name, you asked the time

He walked over to her, taking the bottle from her lips leaving her looking rather fish-like. She gave him this "bitch please" look and he raised his eyebrow, she tried to raise her brow, and failed, but succeeded in making herself looking rather like she was about to go insane and bite someone.

"Although you are my professor, and an asshole, you don't have to just take things; do you take things from babies? Don't answer that, you probably do." She stared at him and realized he wasn't going to say anything.

She let out a sigh "professor, please give me my alcohol back."

He blinked at her.

"I wont, you are 17, legal age in the UK is 18, you're out of luck."

She backed away from him and eyed him up and down.

"Are you stalking me?" She gave him a side glance and pulled a guitar pic from her pocket and transfigured it into another bottle and a slytherin grin spread across her face as she drank more than half the bottle before he could get it from reach.

He took it from her annoyed and said "Why would I be?"

"You're always there when you aren't suppose to be, and you knew my age."

"I'm usually there because I know your going to get into trouble, and I knew your age because I remember you last year running into the great hall and hiding under the table and Miss Atkins Walking in, holding a trumpet, trying to play it in a happy birthday tone,"

"You don't scare me anymore professor."  
He wondered where she was coming from, Pulling random things out of the air.

She stood up and hugged him, he tried to back away but she tightened her grip. 'For a drunken teenage girl, she's quite strong' he thought, still trying to break away. Then she let go and started up towards the castle.

Erica was walking when the alcohol got fed up with being in her body. She got to her knees and it was coming. She felt hands on her shoulders, turned to see Snape holding them, before she could give it any thought, it came up, burning her throat. And it stopped.

Getting up, and letting her hair back down. He handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her mouth and threw it back at him, he raised both eyebrows and caught it, shoving it into his pockets.

She took a step and fell. "AHAHHAHAHA" she howled.

And he rolled his eyes and picked her up and walked to the castle, with her howling of laughter in his arms.

Common Room With Vicky

Lupin came back in, because he heard laughter, and it was coming from Vicky Atkins, and when she laughs like that, it means they were planning something.

He walked to the Fat Lady.

She glared at him. "You don't need a password, you're going to love this" and she opened and that gave him a horrible feeling in his gut.

He walked in to Vicky sitting in the corner singing.

"Disarm you with a smile

cut you like you want me too

cut that little child."

"I USED TO BE ALITTLE BOY!" she screamed, and Lupin walked over beside her and looked at her "oh really?" She giggles and slapped him on the chest; "no silly, it's a song."

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

She puked on him.

He looked down at his lap.

She looked down at his lap.

He looked at her.

She looked at him

He looked at her

she looked at him.

She laughed.

He didn't.

She looked as if she was going to do it again so he picked her up and ran to the girl's lavatory. The portrait stared at him.

Lupin almost collided with Snape around a corner.

Erica looked at Lupin, then too Vicky and started laughing.

Vicky looked at Snape and to Erica and started laughing.

"HEY VICKY!"

"HEY ERICA!" And Lupin continued with Snape followed.

He took Vicky to the stall and helps her hold hair back as she puked.

Erica looked to Snape "you didn't hold my hair" she looked sad.

He rolled his eyes.

She grinned madly.

His plans were not to make her happy, but to piss her off, plan backfired.

"Professor Snape?" she asked kindly as she could

He glared down at her "what"

"do you want to be Han solo or obi wan Kenobi?"

"What?"

"FINE I CHOOSE OBI WAN" He stared at her.

Severus heard Vicky choke as she laughed. "You did it Erica, you're my hero"

"Severus, don't, she's drunk" He Knew Severus would have strangled Erica if it were his choice.

Erica started singing "Boy I think that I'm in love with you" she stopped not remembering the words…

She heard Vicky laughing from the stall and make fun of her for knowing Jessica Simpson  
"Atkins! I'm not talking to you!"

Then he looked who was staring at Erica in shock.

"Congratulations Erica, you're the first one to ever shock Severus Snape."

She looked at Lupin "what" the he looked at Snape, and she followed his gaze, he was staring at her, his mouth hanging open. "uhm…. What makes him think I was talking about him?"  
Lupin replied with "You poked him in the chest when you said it."

"uhoh." And she left and headed for bed.

She sat down on the couch and fell sleep.


	6. To Hell With You and All Your Friends

Erica opened her eyes. She was in her bed, was that all a dream?

She looked over to Vicky who was sleeping. 'Pay back' Erica thought.

Erica tip-toed over to Vicky's bed and jumped on her straddling her.

"OH MY GAWD! VICKY, I STALKED MATT SKIBA IN MY DREAM!"

Vicky opened her eyes to see her best friend straddling her and shaking her.

"Erica, get the hell off me..."

Erica was still screaming "AND THEN, RICHARD ROXBURGH APPEARD AND GRABBED ME BY THE WAIST AND KISSED ME AND THEN ANTHONY HEAD CHARGED AT HIM LIKE A BULL AND GOT UP AND TOLD ME HE'D MARRY ME AND THEN-"

"ERICA SHUT THE HELL UP!" and she grabbed her friends waist and lunged her across the room.

"Payback" Erica said getting up..

"But I didn't straddle you!" Vicky spat pulling on a pair pants.

"Dude, I had a weird dream." Erica said looking in the mirror poking her stomach.

"Yeah I did to, we got wasted and—"

"DUDE, It wasn't a dream, and we, then I, oh no!"

"I TOLD SNAPE I LIKED HIM!" Erica said less happy.  
Vicky got up and pulled her pants up and buttoned them.

"You're screwed, anyway we have to go to lunch, and we haven't eaten in two days."

Erica and Vicky walked into the great hall; Erica looked to her left and saw Malfoy being chased, then over a bit to see a Raven claw flirting with Harry. Her head Snapped back to Malfoy.

"Vicky, Malfoy's being chased by Ashlyn!"

"GO GET 'EM ASH!" Yelled Vicky.

Ashlyn was the Lead singer of the band Erica was in. She had dirty blonde hair, somewhat below her shoulders, blue-grey eyes. She was beautiful and chasing head boy around the slytherin table.

Ashlyn stopped, and walked over to her house table.

She sat down beside a guy, Erica didn't know his name, had blonde hair, the colour of Draco's and it was longer than Draco's. He had blue eyes. Ashlyn sat down beside him and smiled and he said something and they had a conversation going, then she stood and they both headed out of the hall towards the Slytherin common room.

Erica turned to see where her best friend's attention had drifted off too. Vicky had already sat down at the table stuffing her face staring at Lupin. Erica walked and sat beside Vicky.

"I'm sure the rest of the school would like to eat too..." Erica said reaching over for a plate.

Vicky glared at Erica.

Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"Severus, my boy, how are Ms. Barton and Ms Atkins?"

"Fine I presume, Ms. Atkins is back to eating like this is her last meal, and Ms Barton still blushes when Oliver Wood stops by for a visit."

Lupin started giggling madly, Snape looked to him. "What now Remus?"

"nothing" But his eyes showed everything of the night's previous

Snape rolled his eyes. "Thank you Remus I've only spent the past 2 days trying to forget that."

Dumbledore cut in. "oh my, does someone have something to tell me?"

"We all know well by now you care about her."

"No I don't!" His hatred for Remus spread frankly across his face.

"You have grudges Severus; I just want you to know something, because for the past couple of years I haven't had a chance to tell you." Lupin was now down to a whisper." That night out beside the whomping willow, it wasn't my fault, I had no idea what Sirius and James were up too, and I damn well know that if I would have I would have stopped it, because while you and them were talking I was in the shack changing! So don't blame me for because you can't get over a childhood prank"

After a couple of moments, Lupin mumbled under his breath of what sounded as an apology.

"Severus, I hate to state the obvious, but when the chance is approached, it'd be nice to say sorry to poor man." Snape turned to the headmaster but he was looking at his food.

Snape let out a breath. "It's fine" he said, not really convincing Lupin by the way of his tone.

Vicky looked up to see Lupin looking down at his soup looking bothered, she knew Snape had something.

"Erica, why is it that you have to have a crush on the asshole?"

Erica stood up.

"You think I want to be in love with him? He makes me miserable! I hate these feelings!"

Vicky looked down at her plate. "Dude, I was joking..."

"listen, I'm going to shower, I'll meet you here for dinner, and I just need to be alone." She hit Vicky on the back "later dude"

Vicky kept still looking down at her plate. After Erica had exited Vicky got up and glanced at Snape who was looking at her with a questioned expression. She just shrugged her shoulders and went around to Hermione and asked to use her private shower room.

Erica got out the shower and walked into her un-private room. She dried off and dressed in some jeans a black t-shirt and put on her cloak.

She walked around the school for a while before she walked towards the door When Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Miss Barton, How are you?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back, a one not so reassuring. "I am fine Headmaster, yourself?"

"Oh, I'm getting by I presume, may I ask you something?" he said putting a hand on Erica's shoulder.

"Of course Headmaster..."

"Its about Professor Snape...Has he been acting, strange towards you and Vicky lately?"

"Err...what do you mean, like, nicer, or do you mean, more Snape than called for, like...10 Times 100."

He chuckled. "No, I mean Nice."

"I suppose, but I was..." _Don't think I should tell the headmaster I was drunk, not a good idea_

"Go on Miss Barton, its ok, I'm well aware of, your recent...activities." He looked past his glasses and winked.

'OH CRAPPPPP THE OLD MAN KNOWS I GOT WASTED!'

"He treated me, and helped me a lot, and I was amazed that he didn't grab me by my feet and chain me to a wall and torture me. In fact, I wont be surprised if it happens soon, I'm pretty sure I didn't get on the good side of him"

"you didn't" Came Lupin's voice from behind Dumbledore. They turned to see him.

"What do you mean Professor?" Erica asked.

"He finally cares about someone, and he hates it. He doesn't hate you; don't think that for a minute, but he hates not hating you. Now...if you'll excuse me, I have a willow to attend to" He nodded and walked out the door.

Dumbledore looked at Erica and smiled. "See you at dinner Miss Barton" and he walked away.

'Well that was confusing as hell' she headed the great hall.

She sat down next to Vicky, not looking up to look at Snape. Afraid she'd see hatred in his eyes, despise what Lupin said.


	7. You Smile like a Saint, but you curse li...

Vicky noticed that Erica wasn't her usual self at dinner. She wouldn't make even look up to the staff's table, which Erica always did, just to stare, glare, or flick off Snape.

Vicky thought maybe Erica did a prank on him, and was afraid he was on to her, like in their fifth year.

Last year

Erica and Vicky were walking down the halls to the garden outside when Vicky got an idea to poke Snape repeatedly. Erica lit up like she saw Jesus.

They waited till the next Quidditch match, they walked up into the Slytherin Pitch, Erica sat beside Snape and Vicky sat on the other side of Erica.

Erica turned to face Snape; he looked at her then back to the field, then back to her and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't believe you two are allowed up here, so I suggest OW! Don't touch me! STOP T...OW" Snape kept hopping up every time Erica poked him.

"Professor Snape, are you ticklish?" Her grin so evil, he saw this insane glint in her eyes.

"No... stop, OW! STOP! 20 Points from Gryffindor! OW..."

"Professor Snape?" Erica asked now that he had calmed down and was now staring back at the game.

He didn't answer. "Professor Snaaaaaaaaape..." he went on.

He didn't answer.

She poked him in his side. He jerked his head towards her. "YES MISS BARTON?"

She grinned; she loved this more than anything. "Professor Snape I was wondering what team you were rooting for Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

He looked at her as if she were a complete idiot.

"Be so kind as to vanish from my presence, is something funny Miss Atkins?" his gaze went from Erica's to Vicky's. Vicky stopped laughing and coughed. "No sir".

He once again went back to the game.

Erica poked him.

"What?" the slow mumble of the word told Erica he was about to slit her throat.

"You didn't answer my question Sir, Slytherin or Gryffindor?" She asked, waiting for her death. 'Better start filling out my last will and testament' Erica thought to herself.

"Slytherin." It was a sort of mumble. Erica nudged Vicky's side and they stood up, with their Gryffindor scarves. Snape looked at them.

They took off their scarves and threw them down, spat on them, then stomped on them. They started chanting "GO SLYTHERIN GO-GO, GO SLYTHERIN GO-GO" Snape hid his face in his hands, praying that this was a dream.

present

Vicky looked to Erica was picking up and dropping soup in her spoon. She was quiet, very unusual. "Not hungry?" Vicky asked.

Erica looked up and gave her a half smile "not really..."

Vicky stood "want to ditch this place? Go throw random objects at a certain giant squid, you know, not to narrow it down or anything..."

Erica smiled. "I'm afraid I'm going to call it a night, I need some sleep..." She stood and was about to go but Vicky grabbed her arm, Erica turned around.

Vicky smiled "alright dude, but if you need me, scream at the top of your lungs, and hope I can hear you, no telling what kind of sounds giant squids make, but I'm damned sure to find out." Erica smiled and waved good-bye to everyone and headed towards the showers.


	8. You've got so much on your sleeve

Erica and Vicky headed down to the dungeons for double potions.

They walked in and sat in the last two seats in the back.

Stephanie Ruc, Slytherin, 6th years, was talking to Draco, Pansy was getting Jealous.

Draco seemed to like this girl, he was smiling a lot, she was too, and it was cute.

Suddenly a slash of black entered her gaze, Snape had entered the room while she was staring.

Vicky and Erica followed the Directions Snape wrote on the board.

While Vicky was cutting up Moon-root for the Dissolve potion, Erica set the temperature at the right degree and began skinning the green growling potatoes. Every time she got near the head of the potato, they tried to bite her.

As Vicky knew, Erica was afraid of potatoes and was laughing at Erica with ever squeal she made. Erica glared at Vicky "its alright I'll just make sure cockroaches are included in the next potion"

"So, Mudblood,I heard your dating weasly, how cute, You're both horrible discusting, so It works out well then?" Draco said, and the Slytherins started to laugh.

Hermione ignored it. Erica didn't.

"Cant go one day without making someone feel lower than you, can you Malfoy?"

"No one asked for your opinion, stupid Gryffindors always meddling in someone else's Business."

"Stupid Gryffindor?" Erica laughed

"Gryffindors are just people who weren't good enough to make it into Slytherin. Bravery is bullshit and you know it Barton."

Erica rose from her seat, walked over to Draco, grabbed him by the color of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"You listen to me you, I had a choice, the sorting hat told me to be in Slytherin, but I took one look at you, and thought, I don't want to end up like a mindless, self- obsessed prat like you, it asked me if I was sure, that I could be powerful and I said 'if it requires me to end up like that, I'd rather be weak, but what I learned is that, You, Draco, Are weak. I have no problems with Slytherins, just you and your goons." She nodded over to Crabbe and Goyle, who refused to look at her.

She backed away from Draco, he stood up properly and smirked. "You fucking bitch" he said. Erica smiled and grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her knee to his groins, he buckled down, she grabbed him by his hair and punched him in the face and dropped him.

Snape Came over and moved Erica out the way and grabbed Malfoy by his cloak and said "50 points from Gryffindor" Erica went back to her cauldron with Vicky who was grinning.

"Malfoy, get to the infirmary now, and 20 points from Slytherin"

The class gaped at him. Taking points from his house, he was being fair.

"GET TO WORK...NOW!" he said taking 3 strides to get back to his desk.

Erica added a porcupine quill, and it stabbed her and some of her blood fell into the cauldron, she didn't notice it and added the moon root.

Suddenly the cauldron went pure white. And it started boiling over, it burned Vicky and Erica. "OW!"

The whole class stopped and stared at Erica and Vicky, then to their cauldron. Snape looked up and walked over to their cauldron. "Erica, get away from the cauldron...now!"

She looked at him, holding her burnt finger, "We on a first name basis now SEVERUS?"

Before he could answer the potion spilled over Vicky and Erica.

Erica woke up with Vicky on top of her.

She looked around she was right where she landed but, with people she didn't know staring at her.

Vicky woke up.

"What the hell, do you have any idea, you just called him by his first name." Vicky said getting up.

"Vicky...this isn't our potions class..."

"Wow, its bright in hear, did Snape like, remove his darkness" A laughter came from the left and a kid with black hair looked to the other side of the side of the room "wow, your popular Snivilous..."

And that side roared with laughter.

"uh oh...Vicky, I think we went back in time"

"what, how, we did it perfectly.."

"so you think the boiling over was normal? no my blood got into it"

"...how?"

"I poked my finger on something and it bled into the potion..."

"well hot piss, nice done Barton." Vicky said looking around for the teacher.

"Can someone please inform me the year..."

"its 1981" Said a familer voice.

Vicky looked around "I HEARD A LUPIN!"

Lupin got up. "how do you know me?"

Vicky squeeled. Erica didn't. "Where is the professor?"

"He just dismissed class, when you dropped from nowhere" Said a girl with red hair.

"Vicky, I think we need to see the headmaster."

"yes, yes we do"

Erica turned to the class. "Vicky, I think if we somehow get back, Snapes going to kick our asses."

"No... He's going to kick yours. You called him Severus, he is going to strangle you, for one, not listening to him, and then you called him by his first name."

Lupin walked over to them and held out his hand "Remus Lupin.."

"We know" said Erica.

"This is Sirius, Lily, and James"

Erica and Vicky's mouth dropped.

"Why do you keep talking about Severus?" asked Sirius.

"oh boy...Vicky oh boy.."

"in 2004 he's a potions professor." Vicky grinned like it was no big deal.

"VICKY IF WE ALTER TIME, SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN! SHUT YOUR fACE!" Erica slapped the back of her head.

"You guys are from 2004? Do you have robots and stuff" asked lily, holding James' hand. Erica smiled.

"I'm a Professor at Hogwarts?" Said a voice from the corner, Erica looked over to find a 17 year old boy, with the same hair as Snape, Same skin, Younger face.

James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a potions professor." She said looking at him, she smiled.

Vicky whispered in Erica's ear. "No falling in love in our beloved potions master got it?"

"Then you cant fall in love with Lupin..." she whispered back.

"ok fine, then you can fall in love"

Vicky just smiled. "We need to see Dumbledore, anyone know where he is?" All the guys stood up and started talking at once except Snape he just leaned against a wall.

Lupin, James, Lily, and Sirius took Erica and Vicky to Dumbledore, who was a professor.

"Professor" Erica nodded. He nodded back.

"Now, Miss..." he gestured for her tell him their names.

"Oh, I'm Erica Barton, and this is my best friend Vicky Atkins."

He smiled at them.

"Now, you say you had a potions accident, and you ended up here, I am not the best at potions, so you can talk to our Professor of potions. May I ask who the Professor is in 2000...?"

"Its 2004, and its Severus Snape. He becomes a Death Eater, he like, comes to you and asks for help, and you'll give him a job here, and support him, and he becomes a spy for you and the Order. I said too much. Man oh man, 2004 Dumbledore is going to kill me."

"I assure you, seeing as how its me, that I'm not going to kill you." He winked at her.

"Something's never change..." she said smiling at Vicky.

"So...Miss Barton, why don't you get Mr. Snape to help you out."

"Uh, sir, you may not know this but, future Snape is, really mean."

"Erica, you like him that way and you wouldn't change him if you had the powers..."

"Vicky, you're really not helping. Where can I find Snape?" Erica asked.

"He's probably in the common room finding out new ways to be even greasier" James said, and Sirius laughing hard beside him, giving him a high five.

"James, what did he do to you, personally?" Erica scowled.

"I...uh...nothing, it's just-" He stuttered

"So, he does nothing to bother you, but yet you still pick on him. If he is weird, its probably because your jokes have convinced people to not befriend him."

James apologized and Lily laughed at her defeated boyfriend. Sirius looked down at his feet and Lupin was beside Vicky smiling to himself.

"I will take you to the Slytherin common rooms to see if he is there" Dumbledore walked ahead of them down a couple of stairs and whispered the password into the painting.

It swung open he told Erica and Vicky to go in and for the rest to wait outside.

Erica saw a blonde headed boy on the couch 'Lucius' she thought. And she saw Snape in the window seat reading.

"Severus, I have favour to ask of you." Snape looked up.

"Headmaster, hi, what is it?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Can you help these two get back to the future, they had an accident with a potion, and I heard you were the person for potions."

Snape blushed. He turned away and mumbled 'ok'.

Dumbledore smiled at the two girls and walked outside.

Erica looked at Vicky. Vicky looked at Erica.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erica asked.

"Not unless you're thinking about Lupin too" Said Vicky.

Erica rolled her eyes.

Snape had heard this and frowned. If she liked Lupin, the that probably meant the other girl, who seemed to stick up for him, would like Sirius or James. Not that she would have a chance with James. And if she didn't like Sirius, she'd like Lucius.

"Vicky, if this is happening, then that means 2004 snape and lupin are receiving these memories, they are watching us as we speak.So, if we need to talk to future them we just have to tell past them. I mean the Past them will be very confused, but atleast we can get to them."

Vicky nodded. "so do you think 17 year old Lupin would date me."

Erica grunted and walked towards Snape.

"Prof...Severus." She stubbled.

He looked up at her. "yeah?"

She grinned "Can we go to the Library or something, I'm not really digging 1981..."

He closed his book and stood. "Yes, sure let me put this up in my room." He said as he walked to steps to the dorm room.

Erica walked over to Vicky.

"I'll give you 30 minutes before you kiss him."

"Vicky, if I kiss him, Snape will know, and he'll kill me when we get back." Erica stated.

"You'll regret it Erica."

"I don't care, no way in hell am I kissing him."

Severus came down the stares in time to hear "no way in hell and I kissing him.". He stopped. What did he expect? Her to be all over him, the 'weirdo of Hogwarts' no, that was exactly what he was expecting. Her to be disgusted in him.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see sna...Severus.

She smiled, and he just walked to her and asked her if she was ready.

"yeah, the sooner the better." She mentally kicked her self, that had came out wrong.

"I mean..." she tried to correct herself...

"No, its fine, I wouldn't want hang around me, or here for that long anyway." He walked in front of her and led them to the Library.

"Vicky, I think he hates me" Erica whispered, not as quiet as she thought.

"hmm, guess nothing's change drastically." Vicky said.  
Erica punched her arm.

"Vicky do you really think older Snape hates me?" she said pouting.

"Erica, older Snape hates everybody."

"yeah, but, Lupin approached me one day after school and told me that I was the only thing he cared about and that Snape hated caring about me. That he hated caring about anybody."

"Did he say anything about me" Vicky asked with hope in her voice.

"Vicky your so conceded" They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Library.they split up when they got there.

Erica found something and walked to find Severus and found him in the back beside a window in the dark...reading.

She sat down next to him. "How the hell do you read with no light?"

He grunted for a reply. She frowned.

"Severus..." she chided.

"What" he said not looking up.

"Look at me."

"Why has something unusual grown on your face..."

She poked him in the rib, he jumped almost out his chair, and looked at her wide-eyed.

'Same reaction'

"Severus, in the common room, when I said, as soon as possible or whatever, I didn't mean to get away from you, I meant I don't know how long I can be away from 2004, seriously, I don't have any clothes, CDs...Cd's... yeah that's about it. AND MY HOODIE, MERLIN KNOWS HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE IF I DON'T GET MY HOODIE." She kicked the chair in front of her.

"What is a hoodie, better yet a CD."

"A CD is music on a disc thing, a hoodie is a sweater with a hood." She said relaxing in her seat.

"Well I have one of those I could give it-"

"No this one was special..." She said looking angrily out the window.

"Like some sort of charmed hoodie.."

"No it said "Alkaline Trio' trio on it."

"Oh...Who?"

"A band"

"oh...that's it?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while.

"In 2004, I get drunk and tell you I like you."

He looked up at her, she wasn't looking at him, and didn't plan on it. He didn't know whether to reply or not.

"So, don't think that I don't enjoy your company" She looked at him.

"Because I do" and she got up and walked away.

About ten seconds later she came running back.

"So much for the dramatic exit, I'm usually good at it. The potion do you need to know the ingredients?"

He sat up and walked over beside her. She was writing on parchment.

_' First we set the water at a boil, then added porcupine quill, a drop of my blood went in, then moon root. Potion went completely white, then started boiling over, it burned me and Vicky, then you came over and told me to back away, I didn't and it spilled on us and we landed here_'

She dropped the quill folded the parchment and grabbed his hand and put the parchment in in. She smiled.

"i've got to tell you some of the things me and Vicky put you through" she smiled and walked away.  
And she handed him her journal.  
She walked a couple of rows down and found Vicky passed out on the floor.

"ATKINS OH MY GOD LOOK ITS LUPIN NAKED!" Vicky jumped up so fast, she became light headed and fell back.

"woman." Erica said grabbing her friend and walking her to the great hall.

Everyone stared at them. "Dude, seriously, things never change here do they?"

Erica sat beside Sirius, who sat in front of Lupin, who sat beside Vicky. And Vicky and Erica sat across from each other.


	9. You can kiss the sweetness away

**You can kiss the sweetness away**

After dinner, Dumbledore told them to stay in an extra room, beside the Gryffindor Common room. They approached a painting of an old man.

Dumbledore coughed, waking the painting.

"Hello headmaster, how may I be of use to you?" Said the painting wiping its eyes.

"The password for you to be open is..." He looked at Vicky.

"Um...Mangos." Vicky said.

Erica held back a laugh. Vicky noticed and said "What, they're my trademark..."

Dumbledore smiled and led them into the room, it was room filled with couches, a bathroom, a bed, and lots of windows.

"I CALL THE BED!" Vicky screamed as she ran to it.

Erica shrugged and walked over to the couch and pushed two together. Vicky laughed when she saw what Erica was doing with the couches.

"I used to do that with my Barbie's."

Erica stopped. Turned around and stared at her friend for about 30 seconds, making her feel uncomfortable, and turned back around shaking her head.

Dumbledore spoke "Well I'll leave you two to it. But do you want to go to classes or spend time researching in the Library?"

"Library" Erica and Vicky both said.

Dumbledore smiled and said "The password to the Gryffindor common room is Moonsryc" and he left.

Vicky did a spell on the bed to clean the sheets before she got in; when she finally got settled Erica was already asleep.

They woke up and showered. Well, Vicky ran to the shower as Erica opened the door, and Vicky slammed the door in her face. Erica rubbed her nose and sat on the couch going through all the things that had happened in the past couple of hours.

After Vicky got out, Erica went in and put a drying charm on her hair.

"I'm not hungry are you..."

Vicky just stared at her.

"I don't know how your so skinny, you eat like a junkie"

Vicky still stared at her.

"Great hall or library?"

"Great hall"

They made their way up to the Hall. It was deserted. So they walked to the kitchen and the house elves handed them some sandwiches.

"Come on, I really don't like this, I seriously think we should try to get back A.S.A.P."

"Erica, your just pissed because you don't have your hoodie."

"So..."

Vicky walked ahead of Erica to the Library.

Erica went to the potions section, while Vicky went to the muggle poetry section pulling out Edgar Allen Poe. Vicky plopped down at the table and began reading 'the Raven'

She heard someone cough, she looked up and saw Lupin,

"Lupin, hey..." she said gesturing for the seat beside her.

He sat down. "You CAN call me Remus you know..."

She blushed. "Sorry, you're a Professor in 2001 and 2004, and we refer to them by their last names when their not around."

"IM a professor...that is wicked." He said looking at his fingers, and then he looked at her.

"You know there is this ball coming up and I was wondering if"

She interrupted him. "Remus. I REALLY REALLY like you, like, you have no idea, but think about it, older Lupin is remembering everything as we speak, and how's he going to react to himself going to the ball with on of his students..."

He smiled "Well. I think he'd realize that he was 17 at the moment and so was she, and he'd understand."

She smiled and rolled her eyes "Fine..."  
"Stay here, don't move, I'll be right back"

"I cant, I have class, Dumbledore told me you were in here so I thought I'd fly by and then head off..."

She smiled at him, He moved towards her, and hugged her, she put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. He kissed her on the head and said bye and left.

Erica heard chattering, then footsteps and then heard a door close, and then she heard Vicky Squeal. She sighed. Then she was tackled to the floor by Vicky.

"ERICA HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!"

"Vicky get off me."

"Oh you're just mad because Snape hasn't asked you..."

"Actually..." she said getting up. "I didn't know about a dance until you tackled me and yelled it in my ear. I'm not mad...well I am, but not about him not asking me. He's Snape, he wont ask me, he doesn't like me."

"Mmmhmmm" Vicky got up and walked back to the spot she left, but Erica grabbed her hand and took the book she was holding.

"Vicky how is muggle literature going to help us get back to 2004?"

"Um...he has nice...big 2004 words...?"

"Just go, do what you want, I'll be back here."

"K, I'll go get us some food..."

"alright, thanks."

Vicky walked out the door.

Erica went back to her book and she couldn't find a potion that contained the same ingredients as the ones she put into the cauldron.

"You're looking in the wrong book" Came a silky voice. She turned around and Snape handed her a book. "This one contains almost all potions. The one you're looking in only contains mostly healing and herb potions." She took the book and started flipping through it.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, don't bend it or scratch it or spill anything on it or"

"Alright, I get the point. If you don't trust me why'd you lend it to me?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice, Dumbledore told me to, and you think I want some American Gryffindor borrowing my things?"

She turned around and glared at him. She stood and grabbed some books she recently had and left the one he lended her, and walked out the library.

Severus smacked himself in the head. Vicky walked in.

"OH GOD, DID YOU EAT HER!"

Severus looked at her.

"What?" He said unsure what she meant.

"Sorry, thinking about 2004 Snape, uh what happened, where'd she go?"

"Uh, she left; I don't know where she went."

Vicky frowned.

"I'm not dragging this food all the way back. Your helping me"

She threw bags of sandwiches at him, he caught them, looked at them, then up to her.

He stood and followed her to a painting he'd never seen.

She blurted out "Mangos"

She looked behind her and saw Snape with a raised his eyebrow.

"Whoops...pretend you didn't hear that."

The portrait opened and he followed her in, and saw Erica on the couch skimming through a book. She looked up and saw Vicky and smiled, she saw Snape and frowned.

Vicky handed her a canteen and sat down beside her. Snape set the food on the table and sat down across from them.

"I...uh...I'm Sorry about saying that." He stuttered.

"Whatever"

Vicky looked at Erica.

"Erica, Realize that Severus Snape, the person who never talks to people in a polite manner, is apologizing to you and you say 'whatever'."

Erica looked at Snape who was looking at his shoes. She looked at Vicky.

"He's different; I should treat him no different than you."

"Erica what did he say to make you so pissed?"

"Ask him"

Vicky looked at Snape who was now looking at Erica.

"I said something stupid, uh; I don't want to talk about it."

"American Gryffindor" Erica said helping him.

"That's it?" said Vicky

"He talked to me like I was the spawn of Satan just because I was from another country and sorted into Gryffindor...I'll give him the same treatment I gave Malfoy"

"No...2004 Snape would kill you."

"What about Lucius?" Asked Snape.

"Oh he has a son in 2004 and Erica kicked his ass."

"You always say things so nonchalantly."

"It's a gift"

"Your retarded."

"ERICA!"

"What." 

"LUPIN ASKED ME-"

"you told me, and if you tell me one more time, ill shove my wand up…"

"Lupin asked you what?" asked Snape.

Erica Grunted.

"To the ball" Vicky Squeaked.

Erica rolled her eyes, Snape noticed.

"Severus, you know... Erica doesn't" Vicky was stopped by a hand clasping around her mouth and being pulled over the couch and strangled.

Erica stood up and as she was walking back around the couch, Vicky tripped her and she went flying forward.

"oh hell" and she was pounced on by Vicky. Erica grabbed Vicky's shoulders and Erica landed on top of Vicky and was about to punch her when Snape grabbed Erica and pulled her back and they fell back on the couch on top of each other. She went to get up at Vicky when he pulled her back down and he got up and looked at her like she was mad.

Vicky stuck out her tongue out at her.

"Can you please stop acting like your Seven." Said a breathless Snape.

"Like I was saying, Snape you should ask Erica to the"

Erica's shoulders connected with Vicky's pelvis and Vicky went flying into the wall.

"ERICA IM DOING YOU A FAVOUR!"

"No YOU'RE EMBARRSING ME!"


	10. close your eyes just settle,settle

**Close your eyes, Just settle, settle**

After casting a spell making sure that they can't get within 2 feet of each other.

Vicky sat on one couch glaring at Erica and Erica on the other beside Snape glaring at Vicky. Snape got up sat beside Vicky and cast healing charms on her wounds.

Vicky grinned and whispered something in Snape's ear, and made him gulp.

Erica's eyes widened. "What are you saying, oh my god, Vicky Atkins, this will be the last day you ever lived! What is she saying SEVERUS!"

Snape looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh boy" said Erica.

Vicky leaned in on Snape's ear and whispered "Erica is in love with you, and what I've been trying to say is that, you should ask her to the dance."

He looked at Erica, he couldn't understand what she was yelling, and he couldn't hear anything after that.

Someone cared about him? The person probably most hated in Hogwarts, and someone liked him? He shook it out of his head. Vicky was probably just getting her revenge.

He got up and moved over to Erica to fix her wounds.

He was mumbling to himself. And she wanted to just hug him.

She remembered his words. "no I'd prefer if you don't touch me"

"I'm leaving the ward up for 2 more hours, till you two cool down." And he left.

Erica lunged at Vicky, and Vicky lunged at Erica and the hit the invisible wall and fell back.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" Erica screamed.

"That you were in love with him and wanted to have Snape babies."

Her jaw dropped and almost looked like it would hit the floor.

"Joking, I told him to ask you to the dance...and that you were in love with him."

Erica hid her face in her hands. She breathed in and looked up and took the food from the table and ate it.

Severus walked into the common room. Lucius was in there.

"Severus, how are you, do you think Erica or Victoria would like to go to the ball with me?"

"I don't know" he said through a clenched jaw.

"I've got homework" Snape lied "I'll be in the room"

He opened the Journal and started reading.

September 1st 2004

We were walking to the common room, our first day back, and we didn't have the password, blah blah blah, Snape appeared and was being...Snape-like and wouldn't give us the password, Lupin showed up, gave us the password, and Vicky got happy and hugged him. So I decided to be funny and ask Snape. "Aw...Professor Snape, do you need a hug?" He backed away and said "no I'd prefer if you don't touch me"

Which, was funny. But then I took it personal, which I shouldn't.

Arg, I'm going to bed,

Erica

He read a couple of pages more and couldn't believe this one.

December 21 2004

he helped me. I don't know why. I don't even know if it's possible, he didn't yell at me, he did take my alcohol, and he carried me, then we ran into Lupin and Vicky and followed them. I asked him to play STAR WARS with me, then I blurted out that I liked him and I left. I don't know anymore. This really sucks. I'm tired. Damn him and his entire mini Snapes.

Erica

Severus read through the whole book, actually laughing out loud at some of the thing she did to him. Like poking him non stop, asking why constantly, falling purposely in front of him and watching him look at her madly. Kicking him in the shin and running.

Then he found something more interesting,

she sang to him?

January 12 2003

today was funny. I drank this potion, and it made me sing, well, that part wasn't fun, but Snape's face was.

He told me to test my potion to see if I did it right, I obviously did.

Ashlyn, Vicky, Stephanie and Ellie all chugged the potion and started singing with me, I swear it was a dream, or nightmare, depends on how we sounded.

I grabbed a quill and started singing into it.

"well, that's more sweet, so delicate It use to be this dying breed" Then Ashlyn and Ellie screamed "I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about this"

Then me and Vicky were grinning like morons softly whispering "you kept still until the long drive home-Slept safe and close to the window" Stephanie came less shy now and joined in for Ashlyn and Ellie. "Well, I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about... "

I looked around People were smiling, and clapping. Snape had his eyebrows raised.

Ellie Did a charm were the instrumental came in and Vicky went on

"to say you'll have to go Well, say you'll have to go"

Vicky and I screamed at the top of our lungs "to hell with you and all your friends To hell with you and all your friends...it's on"

Ashlyn and Ellie were smiling ear to ear as they whispered "well, that's surer in porcelain Your skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck Well I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about this"

All five of us started screaming

"anyone will do tonight Anyone will do tonight Close your eyes, just settle, and settle Close your eyes, just settle, and settle Anyone will do tonight Anyone will do tonight Close your eyes, just settle, and settle Close your eyes, just settle, settle"

I walked back to my desk plopped back down and kept singing "I'm coming over but it never was enough, I thought of you and my worst brings out the best in you"

I looked back my friend and grinned, I looked up to Snape enraged, but trying to keep his cool. I knew that he knew that wasn't an affect of the potion. The potion we brewed that day was a VOID potion, does nothing to the body, it was used for bluffing, and you could make it look like any type a potion. But see the five of us planned to sing in his class so….why not blame it on a potion, and run like hell.

So I looked at him walking towards me, then I screamed 'oh shit' and ran out the door. Trying to suppress my laughter, I couldn't breathe, it was so great.

Erica

He closed the book, leaned back in his seat and yawned. He looked at a clock on a wall; it was two in the morning.

He got up, turned off his lamp, took off his shoes, cloak, and shirt, leaving his pants and undershirt as he seeped into bed.


	11. Romances Of the 20th century

Severus walked into the library knowing Erica was there.

He found her asleep on a potions book.

He touched her arm; her head flew up and punched him.

"Ow..." he said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, reflex..." She gave him a small smile. He sat down beside her and handed her, her journal. "You put me through hell, Expect payback." He smiled at her.

"That's freaky..." she said shaking her head.

"What"

"You smiling, Snape, well, your older self, I don't think has ever smiled once."

"pity"

"I, uh, want to say sorry about yesterday, I didn't want her to, or you to never mind, I didn't mean to act to hostile, I just, I don't know." She smiled "It sure was fun though"

He raised his eyebrow. "Fun? It looked like hell, you almost beat each other to a bloody pulp"

She smiled and slipped her journal into her pocket.

"I, uh, are you going to the dance?" he stumbled on his words.

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"If I went, Vicky would force me to watch her snog Lupin."

"I meant, uh, with err...me?"

She looked at him, he was hiding his face behind his hair, looking down

"No"  
He stood

"oh, ok, well then, I'll just leave you to your" he was cut off by her hand grasping his arm, she stood.

"Severus, I don't want to go to the dance, but we could do something else. Trust me, its not you, I just really hate dances."

He swallowed, he had planned she'd say no, but thought she'd let him leave, but...she wants to hang out with him...W A N T S.

Erica rolled her eyes and held his hand.

He smiled.

"Think Dumbledore will let us go to Hogsmeade instead?

"You can try" Said Severus.

She picked up her things and they left the library hand in hand, towards Dumbledore's room. Students were shocked that the new girl from the future was holding hands with the most hated kid at school. He thought she was uncomfortable and tried to let go, but she only held on tighter.

And moved closer to him? He was confused, he thought she'd be ashamed to be going somewhere with him. But she was flaunting it. He didn't like the feeling he got in his stomach every time they touched.

"Erica, Severus, Well, that's unexpected...but what do you two need?" the old man's voice rang in their ears.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade instead of the ball?" asked Erica.

"You don't wanna go to the ball? Well, alright, but it'll be a fantastic ball. Here I'll write you a pass.." he smiled

Erica squeeled "Thank you so much sir!"

They got the pass and went to through the secret passage that Dumbledore showed them to Hogsmeade.

In the tunnel it was really dark, you couldn't see in front of you.

"OUCH!"

"Oh my nose.." Severus rubbed his nose.

"Guess we found out the tunnel takes curves."

She moved closer to him, holding on to him left arm as if were a life saving devise.

The whole time she was staring at him, trying to make out his face in the dark. He stopped walking. "Hit another wall there sevvie"

He didn't answer, he just poked her. "OI! What was that for? OI! STOP! OI AHAHAHAHAHAH STOP AHAHAHA"

He laughed at her.

"what was that about?" she said out of breath.

"payback, for they hell you'll put me through in 20 years."

She couldn't see him, but she knew where he was, she grabbed his robes and him down , she stood on her tip toes, and their lips met. It was electric, 'God I hope he's feeling this too' she thought she backed away and coughed.

He didn't say anything, afraid of what his voice might sound like.

He held her hand and brought her closer into a hug. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and put his hands around her waist. He was so warm, she could stay like this forever.

She wanted to yell ' I love you' a thousand times.

"Im pretty sure, 2004 Snape is pulling his hair out right now."

He laughed. Then kissed the top of her head.

"We better get moving"

"yeah..." she agreed.

Neither moved.

She backed away and pushed him on the ground and sat beside him. She put her hand around his waist, and his hand went around her shoulder, and they sat that way for hours.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky stared at her figure in the mirror. Lavender fitted gown, hair in a high bun and heels. She frowned and put a make-up charm on her make up to fit her best for the evening.

' that's it I'm not going, Screw this school, Screw this dance, Screw this dress...I'm not going'

And she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

An hour later.

Lupin gripped Vicky's hand and his other around her waist, with her hand on his shoulder.

They turned, they twisted, and all the other great dancing stuff.

Then the song stopped and another began, much slower than the first.

Lupin slowly moved them closer together.

Vicky rested her head on Lupin's chest and he laid his chin on her head.

About 30 seconds later Vicky stepped back out of Lupin's reach. He looked at her with a confused look. She grinned madly and sorta sped at him and kissed him, he screamed on her lips till he realized what happen.

She stepped back.

He looked at her panting from lack of oxygen.

"bloody hell Vicky"

She coughed. "Right sorry, these urges and –"

He cut her off by grabbing her waist and pulling her in for another kiss.

After about and hour of just sitting there, in the dark, in silence she looked up at, her eyes adjusted to the dark, making it possible to make out the figure of his head.

He felt eyes on him, he looked down to find her staring at him.

"Yes?"

"good"

He raised his eyebrow.

"What's good..?"

"I asked you to marry me"

"no you didn't..."

"Then why did u say yes?"

"Didn't notice the hint of question in my voice?"

"No."

He began to protest when she spoke first.

"I was joking Severus. Don't spaz or anything."

"Oh"

She got up, not releasing his hand. He stood.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Hogwarts."

"Tired of me already then?"

She turned around and pushed him against the wall and pulled his head down and kissed him. His hand swept around her side and pulled her closer, he felt her smile on his lips.

She separated to breathe, she kissed his nose and squeezed his hand and walked in the direction in which they came.


	12. Deep Inside of You

Erica heard a tapping at a window. She opened one eye and saw an owl outside. She let out a sigh and got up.

She opened the window and took the parchment off the bird's leg.

_'Erica,_

I need to speak with you,

S.S.'  
  
"Oh, He is so romantic..." Erica said aloud sarcastically.

She pulled on some pants, put on her robe, and brushed her hair and exited the room and headed to the Slytherin common room.

She saw him waiting there and gave him a smile. He didn't smile instead walked away, so she followed him. Into... '_The potions classroom?'_ she thought.

He stopped and turned around. She shut the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you about...us."

"Go on." She chimed.

"I think the only reason I love you is because you love me, you see? Its like, I've never met someone who loved me or even liked me, and then you came, and I just like the way you treat me."

She blinked. She was confused; she knew what he meant, but why?

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"That I'm not in love with you."

She bit her lip and looked down, then back to him, but looked past him, not looking at his eyes.

"Ok, um, bye" She said quietly and she turned around and left.

Erica couldn't think straight, all she knew was she needed to be alone, no Vicky, no Lupin, No Dumbledore and no...Snape.

She walked outside into the snow and sat beside the lake.

She was sure her lips were blue by now.

About 30 minutes later of being comfortably numb she went inside into her and Vicky's room and got on Vicky's bed and fell asleep.

Vicky came in a couple hours later and saw her best friend resting and decided it was wise to leave her be as it is.

She saw that Erica's eyes were red a poofy and she was shivering.

Vicky walked over and put a quilt around her and left for the great hall, it was probably Dinner time.

-----------

Severus didn't see Erica at lunch or dinner, he wondered if she was hurt, no he didn't, she was meaningless to him now, she doesn't matter, not to him, he who loves no one. He couldn't love her, he couldn't, something was wrong, No he DOESN'T love her. Never did.

So he told himself.

Snape had owled Erica again; It had been a week since he decided he didn't care for her.

She made her way down to the potions classroom, she opened the door.

He turned as he heard the door shut. It was the first time in days since he'd seen her.

His stomach fell.

"What is it?" she asked barley loud enough.

"Come here" he looked down as she walked over.

"I can send you back, I found the potion, and here it is you and Vicky need to take it at the same time it will set you back in 2004, for good."

She nodded as he proceeded.

"The blood mixed with the essence of the moon root triggered a time fixation and then it boiled over and it hit you and Vicky, causing it to sink into your skin pours, which allowed it to move you two decades back. Well, this is the nutshell version atleast."

"Thanks, I'll take this to Vicky." She grabbed the two flasks and turned but he caught her arm.

"let go of me." She said in a low harsh tone.

"Erica..." he pleaded.

"Don't."

She wiggled out his grasp and headed to the door.

"I love you." He yelled.

She stopped. Turned around and looked at him hatefully.

"So, you broke my heart ...because you love me?"

"Erica..."

"There's a method I'd never heard of."

He walked to her and she didn't look him in the eye, afraid she'd tear up.

He put his Finger under her chin and tilted her head of; she still forced her eyes down.

"look at me."  
"Why is there something unusual on your face?"  
She looked up at him.

She looked into his eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb; he bent down and kissed her softly then whispered in her ear.

"I do love you."

She put her hands on his shoulders and buried her head in his chest.

Between tears she pulled a picture out her pocket.

It was her and Severus, just two weeks ago, Him kissing her forehead and her poking him and kissing his chin, then them both looking at the camera smiling.

She put it in his hand.

"Don't ever lose this." She choked through tears.

He looked down into his hand and smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, I was afraid, I knew you would go back, and I wanted to convince myself I didn't love you so you wouldn't be hurt or I wouldn't have the feeling in my stomach that I get when you're gone, I didn't want that feeling for 20 more years."

She squeezed him tight, and kissed his neck.

She pulled away and touched his cheek.

"I love you." She said.

He touched her hand in his cheek.

"I love you" he said.

She gave a weak smile and said

"Good-bye" and stood on her toes and kissed him.

He held her tightly before letting her go.

"sorry," he said lightly. "better get going."

"yeah."

She punched his shoulder and smirked.

"see'ya in twenty years bucko!" and she left the room and went to find Vicky.


	13. I Never Made a Sound, Well They Came to ...

She found Vicky sitting in the great room talking with Sirius and Lupin.

When Vicky saw Erica's face, her smile faded, something was wrong.

"What up?" Vicky asked

"We are going home, I'll give you ten minutes with Lupin then we have to go, k?"

Vicky eyes went wide, she forgot about 2004, Lupin...LEAVE!

_NOT IN HER VOCABULARY!_

"right yeah ok right yeah what?"

"good" Erica said and went to Dumbledore's office.

Vicky looked at Lupin and tears came flooding out and she jumped on him and he embraced his balling girlfriend. He knew she would go home, but he hadn't thought about that when he fell in love with her.

He kissed her temple and whispered "I'll still be there when you return."

"It's not the same and you know it!"

"Well do I look different?"

"Not really, you do have this annoying mustache, its cute, if 2004 Lupin is remembering this, NO! it's not annoying, I love it. Don't shave, no, n-o no shaving!"

Remus shook his head, he was sure she was insane.

"I love you, and will always."

"Bullshit"

"what?" he asked

"I told Barney I'd always love him, now I hope he burns in hell."

"Barney?"

"Oh like, an American tellytubby."

"a what?"

"Never mind." She said.

"I will always love you." He said.

"No, No you wont, 2004 Lupin isn't big on the loving a student   
damnit!"

"He will be when you get back!"

"No, he's probably cursing and smaking himself in the forehead as we speak."

Remus chuckled.

"I'll walk you there, come on, Erica is probably waiting." He said standing.

They walked hand in hand to where Erica had said to meet.

"Ready?" Erica asked.

"Guess so" Vicky said unsure whether to be happy or sad.

She turned and kissed Lupin and gave him a lopsided smile and turned around and took the flask.

"Count of three, one, two, three." Erica said and they both chugged it.

CRASH  
**  
oh no, dramatic Cliff-hanger…**


	14. Where You Want to Be

ZZZZCRASHZZZ

"OH BLEEDING HELL!"  
Erica screamed as she landed on a hard wood surface.  
"OUCH!" Something had stabbed her in the hip.  
She looked down to find a letter opener in her side.  
"Well this just isn't my day." She said touching the silver metal and wincing with pain.  
She looked up to find a very confused and surprised Potions professor.

Severus was grading a paper, it had been two months since the girls disappeared, and he didn't sleep at night, mostly because of the memories, he replayed all of the new ones in his head, he had the old memories, and the new ones, as if he lived two different lives.  
But it was the only way to be sure that they were ok, he was pretty sure Lupin had them too, the way Miss Atkins was going on about the dance. He twitched as the thought of him and Erica in the secret passageway re-entered his mind.

There was this loud crack, like lightning, and a girl fell onto his desk from no where yelling and cursing. He realized it was Erica and his eyes went wide.  
He looked at her she was going on about something he didn't hear, he was amazed, where had she come from then BAM the memories hit him, he remember giving her the potion and telling her bye, he remembered the feeling of wanting to die as she walked out the room.  
As he came back to the scene, he realized Erica was staring at him.  
She leaped off the desk clutching her stomach and headed for the door, he got up and ran to her and something fell out his pocket. She looked down and picked up the paper and opened it. It was their picture together. She looked at him calmly.  
"Well, least I know you kept it." And she dropped it and headed for the door again.  
He didn't want her to see that.

When he snapped back once again he realized she was gone again. He raced out the door, when he found her she was being bandaged up by Poppy. And Vicky was on the bed beside her, knocked out, with Lupin by her side.  
He looked to Erica and she was under medications and hallucinating.  
She giggled as she looked up. "fly fly , go away come again, when someone...rots.."  
She smirked and started mumbling.  
"Go, go Jason water

Fall...blah blah rivers like you used to; you know you're going to have, oh bugger it." She slammed against the pillow and fell asleep.

A day or so later Vicky and Erica sat up at the same and screamed each others' name.  
They looked at each other and screamed again.  
"Dude, I didn't know if you were ok...where did you land?" Vicky asked.  
"On Snape's letter opener." She said rubbing her side.  
Snape stood.  
"Professor' Snape." He said.  
Erica glared at him, and ignored his comment and drew her attention back to Vicky.  
"Where'd you land?" Asked Erica.

"Lupin's Bed...on top of him..." Vicky blushed.

"How, we were beside each other, how did we end up on different ends of the castle...and with the fact that it was...them"

"Well, maybe it was where we wanted to be..." added Vicky.

"Yes, I realize you in bed with Lupin is your fantasy, but I don't dream of getting stabbed in Snape's office."

Erica said forgetting Lupin was beside Vicky blushing madly.

"I don't know, I am hungry, I'm going to eat, you want anything, I know pomfry wont let you out of here, and so I'll pick you up something if you need it." Said Vicky.

"I'm good, thanks anyway."

"No Prob." And Vicky got up and left, Lupin wearily dragging behind her.

Snape turned to Erica, his hand in his cloak pocket. Her glaring at him, her mind pre- paring what to say.

He looked at her and sat back in the chair he was in before Erica startled him.  
She coughed and he looked at her.  
"I, uh, am unsure what to say, so I'm going to tell you something, it's a poem, interpret it the way you want"  
She let out a sigh and decided against making eye contact, so she looked at her feet at the end of the bed.

"I heard about your message and how it reeked of your indifference... so scream louder now, because I'm bound to come around, I used the inconsistencies, to undress the machine, you're the poster boy, our selling point, the focus of your new campaign, 'something has to be done, it just has to'  
I wanted you for nothing more that hating you for what you were,  
if that's what's you want to hear,  
well is it? Can't you feel it?  
I'm bound to come around...its rolling off your lips,  
tensing up your shoulders,  
just say it, say it is,  
if it's love, make it hurt, I deserve it, if its love...well, ill give up in you, I mean after all, isn't that all I'm after? Isn't it? There's no way out, and it's a long way down, you are nothing but a haircut and a suit coat, I like you man, you're crazy." She shifted in the bed.

He didn't know what to say, or what the hell anything she said meant, most of it made sense and stood out, but other parts were confusing. Did she hate him or love him? Or not hate him but stopped loving him, God he hoped not.  
He stood and walked to the window and stood there for what felt like hours when Vicky returned, arms full of random foods.

After they ate, they all sat in silence; while Erica scribbled on a parchment what she thought was left to say to him.

Nothing was said in the time for Erica to heal for them too leave the hospital wing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This has got to end. I mean we don't even talk, Vicky! He hasn't given me detention yet! I've don't everything, he's avoiding me, and I hate it." Said Erica throwing down her book.  
"Then get your lazy ass up and go talk to him!" said Vicky.  
"Yeah, and what do I say, 'hey sevvie, you're ignoring me and just wanted you to know I still exist

"Say what's in your head, worked for Lupin..."  
"WHAT! You guys what? I mean who and what?"  
"Chill out I'll tell you when you talk to Snape."  
"Blackmailing skanktank."  
Vicky smirked.  
"Proud of it"  
Erica rolled her eyes and headed out the common room.


	15. Set Phasers to Stun

**SET PHASERS TO STUN**

Erica growled and pushed open the door to the potions classroom.  
Snape was at his desk, he looked up with his eyebrows raised and lowered them as he saw Erica's form.  
He didn't say anything, just stared.  
She didn't say anything, just stared.  
After about forty five seconds of odd silence Erica spoke.  
"Go on just say it, you need me like a bad habit. One that leaves you defenseless, dependant, and alone. Cliché like your name, my voice and the center, you'd say something like 'I've been trying to forget you' but I only sleep beneath you, and nothing is important, not anymore, are you ashamed to say what you want? Say it, Go on.  
Get comfortable because we're just protecting ourselves, so forfeit yourself, Give me up, oh please sir, give me up and make something more to your liking. A poet or A princess, I don't think I'll ever come back down, your still ashamed to say what you want...even after what we taught you, it just seems pointless, with the obvious lines out of focus, still...why cant you just be happy.  
I'll just say it.  
Live up to your first impression, my best side was your worst intention,  
let me wait for you to say  
'Can't you live without all the attention' and I'll reply 'why can't you live without the attention" She breathed . It was pretty close to over.  
He set down his quill taking in her words.  
"Confident aren't you Miss Barton."

"No."  
"Those words?"  
"I stole every note in which I wrote"  
" Poetic.I am not afraid to say what I want."  
"Sure you aren't..." He knew the sarcasm in her voice.

"Why would you do this?"  
"Do what sir" she emphasized on the 'sir'  
"You know damn well what I mean Barton, why would you fall in love with me, as you so emotionally put it."  
"Oh, yes, because I really could control my feelings, when filling out the 'who do I love 'list I automatically chose my Professor."  
"You could have walked away"  
"You did that for me"  
"Oh, Don't sound so sad, you are seventeen, your hormones make you think your in love, when your not, it is lust."  
"So is that why you kept the picture then, because of lust?" she asked sitting in an empty chair.

"Have that feeling in your stomach for twenty years?" she asked.  
"No."

"I hate you"  
"Pity"

"Bastard"

She got up and went to leave.  
"Twenty points for insulting a professor"  
She stopped and turned around.  
"1000 points for having a relationship with a student"  
He walked over to her a deadly sneer on his face.  
"I did NOT have a relationship with you, I would never."  
She smiled, "The answer I expected. Thank you sir." And she left.

Erica gently shut the door, not slamming it because she knew that would give him the pleasure of him knowing he made her angry, which was probably what he thrived on.  
She wanted nothing more than to go home. Yet she didn't, the conversation she had with her mom earlier that week, she thanked God for Hogwarts and England, separating her from her mom.

She headed to the common room when she turned the corner she ran into Draco and Stephanie. Stephanie smiled at Erica while Draco growled; she ignored him and walked away to the fat lady.  
"Draconic" she said and the portrait swung open.

She sat down in front of the fire. She wanted to see a movie so bad, it had been forever, since TV or movies.  
She could floo to diagon ally and go into muggle London.  
And come home to a very pissed off Dumbledore.

She knew damn well that Snape must have some feelings for her.  
She shook her head; she probably strained them all out and hexed himself into oblivion because she kissed him.  
only a week of school left and she didn't want to see her mother, she didn't want to come back for her seventh year either, wasn't looking forward to the N.E.W.T.'s either, or another year of having to look at Snape. She wished he was more like Lupin , because somehow Vicky and him worked something out, she was happy, so was he, and Erica and Snape were at each other like a Nazi and a Civil person, 'Snape's the Nazi...Bastard' she said to herself.

**A/N**

**To my Reviewers which are captainrose, eckostalker and deepshadows...And the NICE anonymous ones  
I love you**


	16. This could be Love

**This Could be love**  
It was Thursday, Seventh years graduate Saturday. First through sixth would be leaving tomorrow morning and seventh years would be alone with the professors to party till sunrise, then their parents will turn up, and they would get their Wizarding Diploma, with Fred and George constantly Apperating in and out of the room, Hermione had told her and Vicky what Ron told her about everytime they'd call up a student you'd hear a loud crack, and there they were, they said Flitwick almost died of a heart attack of laughter when Fred landed on Snape's lap.  
Snape growled and shoved him off.

She was pacing the steps in front of the great hall when she collided with someone.

She looked up, it was Lupin.

He said sorry and went to walk on.

She lunged in front of him, wailing her arms in the air.

"WHOA buddy, I need to know what happened between you and Vicky.."  
He stopped abruptly.

"Oh, um, We were walking towards the kitchen, when she just stopped, dead in her tracks. I stopped and looked at her, and she just lunged at me and kissed me, and well, reflex from what happened in the past, I kissed her back, then I came to my sense's and pulled her off me and I looked at her and I don't know I lost it and I don't know it was very like me, usually I have well control of my actions, but when it comes to her I don't know, I lose it, and I cant see her, you know? She is seventeen, maybe when she graduates, I don't know if she would wait that long for me."

Erica grinned. "She said you worked it all out."

He chuckled lightly. "If that what you call it, she said she wouldn't see anybody, if I didn't ever stop loving her, and I told her, she was going to change her mind when this quidditch bloke walks by, and she swore she wouldn't, and I told her I'd keep my end, but I told her I wont hold her to it, with her end."  
She smiled and hugged him and told him he was a good man and headed for the stairs. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Is it dinner time?"

"Yeah"

She grunted and head back up the stairs, he opened the door for her she heard him whisper "He will come around, promise." She gave a half smile and headed for her house table.

Vicky looked behind Erica and choked on her bread-Lupin, Erica hit Vicky in the back and she spit out the bread onto the plate. "Thanks bud"  
Erica sat "No prob."

"Erica...ERICA!" screamed Vicky, everyone who was talking turned to Vicky screaming.

"What"

"Tomorrow is Friday the thirteenth!"  
The muggleborns gasped as the others sat blankly.  
Erica shrugged. "Glad as hell I'm not the one graduating."  
Muffled laughter was heard, and muggleborns telling the others about the superstition.

She felt eyes on her, she knew who. She looked up to meet  
Snape's glare.

She wondered why he was so disgusted in her, in fact it was he who offered to take her to the ball! She growled, she lifted up her middle finger and went back to making houses with her mashed potatoes.

He watched her enter the hall with Lupin at her tail. He stared at her for the longest time, every single memory replaying in his head, it was pathetic, how could he have done this, he knew it was his fault. He saw her look to him, they sat there for a moment before he saw her middle finger raise, he was appalled, SHE just flicked off HIM, infront of EVERYone.

He loved it, her courage, her humor, how she raged when she was angry, she was always there for her friends and for him, and he treated her like dirt. Of course he felt guilty, anyone would, he wouldn't ever tell her this ofcourse. But he honestly did have that feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to hold her.  
NO THE HELL HE DIDN'T.  
The Feared potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry wants to cuddle with no one! And that settles it.

**You could have been doing something with a point, but instead you read this. Thank You  
Mourntoday**


	17. So Dream a Good One Tonight

Erica decided it. It was final. She wasn't coming back to Hogwarts. The Ministry could kill her wand and her memory for all she cared. She would go to a muggle High school. She knew it well enough to at least get into sophomore classes, although a 17 year old in a sophomore class...more than likely to get picked on.

She woke up; it was the day they left. She showered and headed for the great hall. She walked up to the staffs table and she saw Snape tense as if she were going to talk to him, she smirked. She walked towards Dumbledore and asked if she could speak to him in private when he finished his breakfast.  
"Oh, well, I suppose so, your ok aren't you dear girl?"  
She smiled "Yes, sir, it's just, never mind, I'll talk to you later is that ok sir?"  
He raised himself, brushing off his hand from the bread crumbs.  
"Miss Barton I am finished we can talk now if you'd like?" he walked around and together they walked out the hall.  
Snape's curiosity over struck him. What was she doing, he knew it was something stupid, whenever she was serious it was usually when she planned on doing something stupid. He dropped his head to his hands. He Let out a sigh, and got up to leave to his dungeons.

"Headmaster...I, err, this is hard for me to ask, Sir, can I leave Hogwarts?"  
She finally managed to get her sentence, she noticed he stopped walking. She turned to face him.

He looked over at her through his half glasses. She felt uneasy and looked at the floor.  
"If it is what you wish Miss Barton, then I cannot not hold you here, but it is my curiosity begging to know why you have made this choice?"  
"Err..."  
"Is it Severus?" he said pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"Err...kind of, I just don't want to be here, nor do I want to return home, but I just think, I just don't want to be here, its not you, you've been like a father, in fact better than that, I look to you as one of the greatest people in the world, I know I'm not making sense sir, and Vicky didn't help me make this choice, in fact she doesn't even know."  
He nodded. "I completely understand, Magic can be Overwhelming...if you may, You must know, about Severus, he isn't one for opening up as you know, don't take him personally, I just thought I'd let you know, I didn't think you would come back thinking things would resume where they left off..."

"Of course not Professor, I knew what lay ahead, just wasn't ready for the rollercoaster ride is all?"  
"Rollercoaster?"  
"Never mind"  
He reached for her shoulder and patted it. She gave him a weak smile.  
"Though you are a great student, funny, distracting and sometimes going down the wrong paths..."

'OH BUGGER HE IS BACK TO TALKING ABOUT ME GETTING DRUNK AGAIN!'  
"You were a great student, a good relief from stress, and in time, I assure you, Severus will come to his senses. And I think it is wise to tell your professors' personally about your decision." He lowered his head to her height.  
"That includes Professor Snape, you can't just disappear and everyone knows where you are but him, because, hard as it is to believe, he does in fact, care" he winked and walked past her, leaving her there to ponder.

Her brain yelled so many things, she just leaned against a wall and sank down. She stared at her feet for God knows how long.  
After a while feet appeared into her view. She looked up to find the face of Mr. Weasley.  
"Have you seen Ron?" he asked.  
Erica stood.  
"Uh, Sir, What are you doing here? Ron's a Sixth year."  
"OH MERLINS BEARD! I thought, oh never mind, can you show me a fire place please?"  
She pointed to a room which she used to stalk a boy when she was a third year; she had to hide in a closet and noticed it had a fire place.  
"Thank you Erin"  
"Erica"  
"Oh, sorry, thank you Erica"  
And he quickly ran off. Erica shook her head and walked into the great hall. It was empty. How long was she sitting there? More than an hour? She set of to find Professor Flitwick.

"Well, if that's your final choice then I can do nothing but support you, although, Miss Barton, you were troublesome in my class, but none the less, brilliant...when you tried"  
"I'll miss you Professor"  
"You too Barton" and she shook his hand and left.

She sighed when she shut the door behind her.  
"No second thoughts now Barton" she said aloud.

She headed towards McGonagall.  
………………………………………………………..  
"I'm sorry" she said as she looked at her professor's stern gaze.  
She tried to give her a cheesy grin, attempt failed.  
"Miss Barton...why are you doing this, you aren't thick, your a bright young lady, I don't see the need to leave?"  
Erica exhaled some air, making her bangs waver out of her face. She looked at her professor.  
"It is hard to say, or explain."  
McGonagall blinked.  
"I'm capable of understanding."  
"Do you not trust me Professor? To make my own decisions?"  
McGonagall sighed and laid her hands on her lap.  
"Do you not trust me to hear you out?"  
"HEY! Asked you first!" hollered Erica.  
"I do trust you to make decisions; it would help the situation if I knew what was running through your head and why you choose to leave Hogwarts."  
"I, I feel that I just don't belong here, you have been a great teacher, I've learned so much, so many things came alive in my head that I couldn't fathom before I came here, but its just personal reasons"  
McGonagall seemed satisfied.  
"Does it have anything to do with your relationship with Professor Snape?"  
Erica looked at her wide-eyed.  
"uh... we don't have a relationship Professor"  
"Should I say the one you had in 1981?"  
Erica's jaw dropped.  
"Incase you didn't notice, Barton, I was a professor during the time which you graced that year with your presence."  
"I know, I just didn't know, you knew, you know?"  
She saw her Professor get confused.  
"Miss Atkins leaving too?"  
"No"  
"What is her take one this?"  
"She doesn't know"  
"That's not a wise choice Erica, she should have known first..."  
"I was afraid she'd persuade me to stay."  
"Ahh" breathed McGonagall.  
Erica walked a few steps forward and hugged her Professor, she didn't respond till she knew that Erica was hugging her.  
"Good-bye Professor McGonagall."  
"Good-bye Dear."

And Erica left towards the Dungeons.


	18. He Knows I Mean Buisness

**HE KNOWS I MEAN BUISNESS  
**She stood outside his door. She had to tell him, not only because of Dumbledore, but because he'd be happy she was leaving and he needed to be happy at least once in his life.  
She knocked mildly.  
"Come in" She heard how annoyed he was in his voice.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
He looked up. He saw her and swallowed hard.  
She saw his Adams Apple bobble and secretly smiled. So she did affect him. This made her happy.  
He regained his 'Snape-ness' and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you need?" making it sound as un helpful as possible.  
"I didn't come here out of choice, Dumbledore told me that I should tell you, I didn't want to tell you, I'd rather never speak to you again, but he's all 'now Miss Barton you have to tell him' and I'm all 'but I don't want too' and he's all..."

"If you plan on getting to your point, I'm all ears."

"Right, sorry...wait, no i'm not sorry, YOU can wait for me ..." She squinted at him as angrily as she could.

'I already did wait for you, you silly girl' he said to himself.  
He just stared at her, that same emotionless stare that he so often wore.  
"Right ok, you're waiting, yeah; anyway, I am Leaving Hogwarts."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I know that."  
"No…I am not coming back."  
He still looked at her with a blank expression.  
"For my Seventh year, I will not be returning to this school, I have decided to go to a muggle school farther up in northern England."  
He crossed his arms over his chest.  
she wavered her hands.  
"Well..."  
He raised his eyebrow again. Damnit, she wishes she knew how to do that. Must be something they teach you during the Slytherin Training sessions.  
"Well what?" he asked.  
"Aren't you going to ask why, or tell me to hurry up and pack my things, or tell me I am not stupid just troublesome or tell me I am in fact stupid and shouldn't be in the school anyway?"  
"Should I care why you are leaving?"  
"Well I didn't expect you too, it is just every other teacher has wondered, except Flitwick, he just agreed with my choice..."  
"mmmhmmm"

She let out a sigh, this was between easy and difficult, the feelings were fine, she learned to control her feelings about him, except when he smiled, she would almost fall over because her knees gave out, but he never smiled just when he was younger.  
His Voice broke her train of thought.  
"You'd do just about anything for attention wont you?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Don't play stupid Barton, it doesn't fit you."  
She glared.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You are self-ish, don't think of others, think about what you want, and how far to go to get attention"  
She gaped.  
"WHAT? I am the most self-less person you will ever meet! And for once YES I am thinking of myself FOR ONCE. For the first time, in a long time, I am not thinking of my friends, or my enemies, or people around me, or you. I am thinking about what's best for me. Whatever I do revolves around everyone else, even...even when I was with you, I was thinking about you, what you were thinking about, how you were here trying to kill yourself because you...you obviously despise every fucking thing about me, and I am SO sorry that YOU asked ME to the ball, and I am so sorry that I said yes"

Her hands were into fist now; she wanted nothing more than to run across the room and hit him hard across the jaw.  
In a cool manner she whispered "as far as the attention goes, if I wanted attention I'd wear a sign on my forehead, not leave. I chose to leave on my own accord. I am leaving because I cant bear the thought of seeing you again next year, I cant bear my mother bugging me, I cant bear anymore of Draco's comments, no more Dumbledore winking at me, no more pain caused from the memories I had from the past, no more wishing the floor would swallow me whole. No more Magic."

"I could have swore you said your decision had nothing to do with me."  
She clenched her jaw.

"It has nothing to do with what I think- you think about me. I could care-less about how you feel about me."  
"and how do you think I feel about you?"  
"I don't know, and really don't care"  
"How do you feel about me?"  
"other than pure hatred?"

He grunted. He turned away from her and sat in front of his desk.  
He didn't look back at her just said in a silky voice that she learned to hate "leave"  
She walked in front of the desk.  
"What's wrong Sev? Hurt your feelings?"  
He growled and stood, walked around seized her by her arm. He was so close to her face she could feel his rapid breathing.

She raised both eyebrows.  
"Don't EVER call me that again."  
She laughed.  
He felt her breath hit his face when she laughed, only inches apart.  
"You know, I think I might take you to an Anger Management class..."  
'why is he so close to me? These urges are starting to get bad.'

She smirked. "Didn't mind a while back when I called you Sev...or Sevvie"  
He tightened his gripped and pulled her closer and through gritted teeth said "Do not push me Erica"  
"I like Sevvie, I mean seriously...it fits you so well Sevvie!"  
she stopped laughing and looked at him.  
She knew he was going to kill her, but she was leaving so it didn't matter.  
"What is it Sevvie, you cant give me detention...although I always did..."  
He let go of her.

"You don't stop do you?" he put his hand on his head rubbing it.  
"Why do they call you a 'greasy git'? what part of you is greasy, oh your hair, oh yeah I can kind of see it" she moved closer to touch it. But he caught her hand.

"Leave me alone."  
"But you are so fun to play with..." she stomped her foot.  
"Lunatic" he sneered.  
"bastard"  
"Mud blood!"  
"again...bastard!"  
With every insult they grew closer, faces only inches apart.  
"Am I just a stupid little Gryffindor Mud-blood Severus?"  
"oh no, you're special...you're a psysco Gryffindor Mud-blood."  
Her jaw clenched, every time she heard the word, some part of her twitched.  
He laughed. "Oh caught you in your own trap have I?" He moved his face even closer to where their noses would collide at any moment.  
She shrugged and smiled. "you shouldn't get this close to me Professor..."  
"What?"  
She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, and somehow she found that he didn't pulled away, nor did he respond.  
After a couple of seconds he slid his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his.

He released his mouth from hers and looked at her wide-eyed.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked  
He moved his arm from around her ashamed for taking advantage of the situation.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what? kissing me."  
"I should apologize for kissing you?"  
"yes"  
"ha...no"  
"what?"  
"I wont say 'sorry I kissed you' when you just kissed me too."  
They both stared each other in silence.  
After a while Erica stood up straight and clapped her hands together.  
"Well, then best be off, I have bags to pack and a best friend to tell"  
He stood.  
"I...um..." he said.  
She smirked.  
"If you have a point, I'm all ears" she said mocking him.  
"I am sorry."  
Her jaw dropped.  
"what?" he asked.  
"Never thought I'd hear that come out your mouth..."  
"Oh..."  
"Wait a second... why are you sorry?"  
"For kissing you."  
"Why are you sorry, do you hate me that much?"

What the hell was she on about? 'no you dumb girl, I don't hate you, I love you'

"Thought you were the one who hated me..."He said  
"Don't start...you know damn well I love you"  
Her words hit shot through him like cold water. "you what?" he asked in disbelief.  
"You Moron..."  
"You don't Love me."  
"I think I get to choose who I do and don't love..."

He sat on a near desk. Hiding his face in his hands.  
She walked over and sat beside him. She sighed.  
She turned to her right to face him. She poked him in the rib with her index finger.  
he jumped and looked at her coldly.  
She just stared at him nonchalantly.  
"Why do you care about me? What would possess you too?"  
"My 'mental' head"  
He growled and sat down beside her.  
"This is fairly complicated." She said.  
"Fairly?" he squeaked.  
She eyed him oddly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You just squeaked..."  
"I resent that, it wasn't a squeak..."  
"I love you"  
"I lov...no NO!" he stood and pointed at her. "NO!"  
"I fear you have gone mad..." she said.  
"ME!" he snapped.  
"I realized that I am leaving and I wont regret anything, I don't regret kissing you, I would have regretted NOT kissing you, or telling you I love you. I have to go, I leave in a while for Manchester" She stood and walked out the door.

Snape turned to his desk and kicked it.  
he sat in his chair and slammed his head into his desk.

Erica shut Snape's door lightly and took in a breath of air. Then she heard growling. She looked up to find Vicky .  
"When the hell did you plan on telling me, by leaving me a note? Or not even going to bother to tell me?"

"Err..."  
"Why are you leaving DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DOES OUR FRIEND SHIP MEAN SHIT TO YOU!" Vicky bellowed.  
Erica moved over the steps and sat.  
Vicky walked up beside her and pulled her up by her collar, Erica now scared, she shoved Erica against the wall. That was obviously going to leave a mark later. Erica yelped as the concrete collided with the back of her skull.  
Vicky retrieved her wand and held it to Erica's throat.  
"If this meant nothing, give me a reason not to hex right now?"

"I planned on telling you last."  
"Why?" Vicky screamed, tightening her grip around her wand, shoving it harder into Erica's throat.  
"I was afraid, that, that you might try to tell me to stay"  
"Oh God forbid you have someone who cares about you..."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Snape sat into his chair. Burying his head into his hands once more. He heard yelling and something thump against the wall and more yelling. He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it to find Vicky holding her wand to Erica's throat screaming, tears falling out of both their eyes.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I am so sorry Vicky, I am, and I hate to say this but I have to go, I have five minutes to pack."  
The look Erica saw in Vicky's eyes scared her to death, they went all bulgy and round and red.  
They did not notice Professor Snape watching from the side. Vicky took a step back held her wand arm straight and re-gripped her fingers along the fine wood. Erica knew she was about to hit with a curse. And Truthfully, she didn't care, she was actually hoping for it; she sat against the wall and waited for it.  
Vicky screamed "CRUT-"  
She was stopped by a hand coming around her mouth, and the fact that her enemy had just disappeared.  
Erica heard the first part of the curse, and closed her eyes, she heard Vicky get cut off by something, she opened her eyes and say Lupin holding his palm over her hand and she was jerked inside a room. When her vision had cleared she realized Snape had snatched her inside the classroom. He put a locking charm on the door. He heard the yelps of Lupin as Vicky had obviously bitten his hand and was now beating on the door, yelling very inappropriate things.


	19. 18 Months Seems Like Enternity

Erica sat across from Snape.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Snape asked furious.  
"About slamming my head into a wall obviously." She said rubbing her head, she looked at her hand, little blotches of blood lingering on her fingers. She smirked.  
"So she obviously found out your leaving?" he asked slamming himself into his chair.  
"Obviously" she grumbled.  
"Listen, not that I don't enjoy your company...or..not...but I really have to go pack, seems like Lupin's taken care of her so I have to go, the train has left and I haven't packed, Dumbledore is going to have my head, so excuse me."

She stood and made to leave but about six feet from the door she stopped dead in her tracks. He raised his eyebrow.

She grabbed the side of her neck and looked to her right to look at him, and let out a wail and dropped to her knees.  
he stood abruptly and walked over and stood above her.  
"What is wrong now?" he asked.  
"I, I don't know, my neck, I cant move my neck..."  
He rolled his eyes. She stood up and walked to the nearest chair and put her forehead on the table, she let a silent cry out as she did so.  
He walked over to her.  
"What happened?"  
"I was walking out and it just hit like 'PANG!' and when I turned to look at you, it felt as if someone stabbed my in my neck."  
"Sounds like you pulled a muscle..."  
"Thank you captain obvious, but how?"  
She looked up him and looked at her sourly.  
"Sorry, I am just having a bad day, its not you...this time."  
"MmmmHmmm,."  
She growled and laid head back on the table.  
"What is in your book sack?"  
He heard the muffle sound of her talking against the wood that her head was facing.  
"Four really thick books, one from Hagrid's class, one from Flitwick, and two from the library.., three muggle binders with loads of parchment and a couple of quills...why?"  
"I think that is the problem, you are putting to much weight on that side of your shoulder or neck"  
"oh..."  
he moved closer, he needed to examine it, but her hair was in the way, and he really did want to move it, but he couldn't, so he would tell her to move it.yes.  
"Miss Barton, Move your hair out the way so I can examine your neck..."  
She moved her right arm and cursed, she moved her left up and pulled it around her neck.  
He let his fingers grace over her soft, pale skin. He saw the goosebumps arise on her neck. He felt the hardness over the spot her hand had been grasping seconds ago. She reached out a grasped it again, and moaned.  
He sighed. "I cant bloody well look at it if you keep doing that can I?" he asked impatiently.  
He heard her growl, he picked her fingers off and gracefully slid her hair back over her shoulder, he got closer to her neck and looked at it, there was a little part that stuck up a bit...  
"Stand up"  
She groaned and stood.  
He took a step backward and motioned for her to walk into the isle.  
She rolled her eyes and walked forward. He cupped his hand her neck.  
And placed his other hand on her chin. He moved her head up. She kept her eyes on the floor.  
"Look at me" he ordered.  
She glanced up and then back down.  
"Erica...look at me..."  
She glared into his eyes. He kept his eyes on her, his hand on her chin, and the other around her neck. The way he was looking at her intenlly '_probably thinks I am going to kiss her'_ he thought to himself.  
_'oh God…he's going to kiss me'_ she thought.  
But he did not.  
"keep looking at me...move your head to the left."  
She did so, keeping his eye contact.

"Good. Now, right."  
He saw her eyes widen and raised a eyebrow.  
She moved slowly as possible to the right he saw her pupils grow wider and he saw her bite her lip and a tear came down. He found what he was looking for, if the pupils were to gow wider in the direction on the injury, she had, in fact, pulled a muscle.  
She moved her head back. He wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I am so sorry." He said softly.  
She gave him a weird look. "Err...what for?"  
"For hurting you."  
"When just now or...way back when.."  
He did a weird movment with his lips, they twitched, which on every other human would look like they had seen something bad, but on him...that was a sad smile.  
"Both"  
She just smiled and looked down and gave off a small laugh.  
"don't be, I mean, it is obviously my fault for the neck, and it was my fault always coming to you and yeah.i don't know."  
He swallowed whatever was left in his mouth. His mouth had become very dry in the past couple minutes.  
He kissed her forehead and hugged her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Oh" she said backing away.  
He glanced around, uncertain of what had just happened.  
"Do you have the time?"  
He made this weird noise and walked to the window and looked at the sundial and turned back to her.  
"two o'clock"  
"I really really have to go."

And she was gone.


	20. the taste of bitter reluctancy

_**A Sadness I Can't erase**_

AN: wow…sorry about this "time-warp," I didn't realize how long it had been; I haven't had WORD and I re-read this and this so horribly written. I don't think I wrote one page sober (and I do not boast in this)  
err…I became a Christian, so I'm defiantly going back to re-write this.

And I apologize for the OOC Snape.  
Over and Out-Mourn-today  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was not one to usually question his orders, but this was absurd! How Could Albus be so secretive about this. He had no clue what he was doing.  
His orders; take this envelope to Henry Johnson, Have it read over, He was to find a wizard and/or witch that had fled into muggle territory and was now living as one. What this had to do with him? He hadn't a clue. Who this person was? He could care less.

He crossed the street hastily, when he heard a crack behind him. He turned around quickly to find a smiling Dumbledore there before him.  
"Yes Headmaster?" Snape said through gritted teeth.  
"Severus, My boy, just thought I should join you"  
He opened his mouth to protest but was quieted with the raise of Dumbledore's hand.  
He didn't question his orders, but kept on, in step, with Dumbledore.

---

Erica sat on the edge of the London Bridge, contemplating life as a muggle.  
It hadn't been easy these past few months, and she didn't like the note she left on with Snape. Basically life was not the fairest. She went to a muggle high school, surprisingly only having the math intellect of a sophomore or whatnot. She looked down at the calm waters. She had either confided in too many people or too less. She began to trust one of her muggle teachers, who killed her trust and for a reason had abandoned her. This still puzzled her. Her theory was that she told him too much. But since then she didn't trust anyone.

She sighed and looked at the sky ahead of her.

------

Snape kept walking till he saw an all too familiar figure about to jump off a bridge and took in a quick breath, almost….almost showing some concern in his cold features.  
He looked over at Dumbledore who was already looking in his direction.  
"Is that..?" Snape tried to say as calmly as he could, a hint of tremble in his voice.  
"Yes…Oh my is she going to jump?" He said with quite amusement in his voice.  
"I…think so"  
"Off you go then severus! Hurry!" Ushered Dumbledore.  
Snape ran over to her quickly making other people crossing the street stare at him strongly.  
Erica heard him call out something and it scared her making her slip and fall, she was holding on the rail when he grabbed her arms.  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing you foolish idiot?" He screamed, holding on to her.  
"WHAT! ME? Are you retarded!"  
He almost dropped her at this remark.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, not bothering to help her up.  
"So are we just going to have a lovely little chat, while you hold me up for me life, because if so, I'd like to have say a few things, so let's just hang around each other for a bit then"  
then she snorted, "Oh, wait, I am HANGING ON I'D REALLY APPRICAATE IT IF YOU COULD KINDLY HELP ME UP HERE!"  
She yelled.  
"Well if you wanted up, why would you jump?"  
"I didn't jump!"  
"Now you're lying."  
"Well, you don't exactly having a soothing voice whilst yelling at someone and you scared me and I slipped. We could reenact this scene and I can fit this to your accord."  
"Don't try me Miss Barton."  
"Would you please mind getting me up, or do you want me to jump?"  
He slowly pulled her and she collapsed on top of him, not giving him the time to react to this, she stood and walked away.  
"Miss Barton!" He called after her.  
"Mr. Snape!" She said, still walking away  
"_Professor_ Snape"  
"You are no longer my professor; I should no longer address you as so"  
'So the little chit has gotten clever has she?' he thought to himself.

Albus walked into the scene on the street. "Actually, Miss Barton, I have come to offer you back, you see, I've been keeping track of you, and you can still make up all the classes if you stay over the summer and finish your N.E.W.T.'s, would you so kindly take me up on this offer"  
Snape cringed, It had been so easy to convince himself she didn't exist in the past four months. Her voice and face still stung his memory into play, as a constant reminder of what he had felt for her. 

She looked at Snape, who was staring at her with cold eyes, and back to Dumbledore.  
"I'd love to professor" she said at an almost whisper.  
"Alrighty! I'll just leave you two to catch up, and I'd like to speak to both of you when you return to the castle, Au Revoir!" and with that he vanished.


	21. And it hurts so much

**(((I saw Paris In Flames))) **

**R&R fools!  
((I own nothing, except Snape on Monday nights)) **

---------

They stood in silence for what seemed forever till Erica just burst.  
"You think I'm that stupid" she asked.  
"Do you want me to answer that?" He sneered.  
"There was a reason for asking." She retorted  
He said nothing. So she kept on."I wouldn't kill myself, not even for you, and/or the thought of you, could make me do so. I can't kill myself for someone who couldn't return feelings. It would be different if the other person felt the same way towards you. But you don't, and I can't say I blame you for walking away. I can only thank you for making me stronger, and a teacher told me, those who have it easy, are only weak and we are the strong ones. Us who have been through hell, even at my age, are the one's who are going to make it. So yes, you made me miserable and unhappy, but in the end I'm better for it. So thank you and I hope you live a happy and sarcastic life. After this…I don't know where we'll stand, and if it's not in line or on the same side, then good riddance."

It took a moment to take in everything before realizing how smart she had become. She had always been clever, never good with mathematics, always had a way with words, and her language has obviously cleaned up a bit.  
"In contradiction to what you may think or know about me, I did and do think about you. You are an enigma to me. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and away from me. I don't want you with me. You're Seventeen and young and you don't know what you want, and I don't want to tie you down at this age. If this, us, were to happen in years to come, you'd realize the mistake you made by tagging yourself to me and it would mean more to me for you to be happy and right now you may think I make you happy, But it's only obvious I don't. And I do not take offense to this, I'm just happy to know you're alive and well."

"I'm eighteen and in my mind I'm older than that and you should know. You do know, I don't want the weight of this decision on me. I.." She paused. This was getting awkward. " I love you. And I probably always will, and it really isn't something I can help. I've tried to date around, I've tried everything to get my mind off you. And I can't, and it kills me."

**((Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person  
and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?  
So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.  
It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions  
and to scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds.  
You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.  
And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now is  
A reminder of what I'll never have  
I'll never have...  
Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.  
Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in.  
I cherish you…-FATA))**

"There has to be someone who understands you more than I" He said looking so far into her eyes, she almost started crying.  
"There isn't."  
"I find that hard to believe"  
"As you do a lot of things." She looked down at her feet.

"Are we suppose to be progressing, or is this a ramble" He asked impatiently  
"I got things out I've been holding in for months, Just glad I got the chance to say them. Glad to see you are doing OK as well."  
He gave a crooked smile and nodded.  
He wasn't ready for the embrace that overtook his chest.  
He had almost forgotten how short she was. Five foot one, while he was rather tall, her head only reaching his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her. She began to sob into his robes and whatever she had been holding in for the past four months came out. Soaking his robes, as they stood in the street holding each other tightly.


End file.
